FNAF Truth or Dare
by The477Crew
Summary: Ask Truth or Dare to Crew and the Fazbear Team and watch them react to them! The Story is over. NO MORE DARES!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So, this is an fnaf truth or dare story. The character representing me is The477Crew,or Crew. Okay here it is. P.S this will be until I start the sequel to the fnaf fanfic.**

Crew: Yo! This is Crew, and toda- *gets hit with a baseball bat*Ow! The Heck!

Chica: Wasn't me!

Crew: - -

Freddy: Ok, the first one is a dare.

Crew: But where did you get the dare?

Freddy: From this machine*Hauls in Machine the size of a microwave*

Crew: 0.0

Freddy: *Reads the Dare* Bonnie, whack Crew on the head with your guitar.

Crew: 0.0 F*** this S*** I'm out!*Runs away*

Bonnie: Get back here*Runs after him*

*5 hours later*

Freddy: And we're back! Next dare! Mangle, kiss Foxy!

Mangle:*blushes*

Foxy:*Has Crush on mangle**Blushes*

BB: OTP!

Crew:0.0 TF?

*Mangle and Foxy kiss*

BB:*Fangirl screams*

Crew:*Faceplam*

Puppet: *walks in*Hello

BB : GTFO

Crew: *Slaps BB in the face*Manners!

Freddy: Ok, now a truth-

Crew: *Snatches letter out of Freddy's hands* I wanna do it! Okay: Golden Freddy, do you have a crush on Springtrap?

Fred bear: Ummm….

Springs: Fred bear…..

Fred bear: yesido!

Crew:?

Puppet: He said: Yes I Do.

Springs: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh Wtf I'm out!

Fred bear : Ben Lockman,I'm going to kill you!

Crew : BTW I'm called Crew in this story :P

Fred bear: (ﾉ °益°)ﾉ

Crew : Help!

Puppet: Calling 911.

Chica: Okay, everyone comment a truth or dare please!

Freddy:Ok Bye!

Fred bear: (ﾉ °益°)ﾉ(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻


	2. Chapter 2

Crew: Guys Guys Guys!

Everyone: What?

Crew: We has dare!

From: agarfinkel-Watch the videos "Cheesy Death" and "Freddy Head" and state your reactions to each video.

Cheesy Death

Freddy:Why I get hit by Pizza?

Crew:Heh*Throws Pizza at Freddy*

Foxy:I like when I stuff the night guard with pizza!

Crew:That impossible on earth though

Foxy:Well,we can test it on you.

Crew:0-0

Chica: That was pretty funny

BB: why am I not in it?

Crew:It was FrEakin BaSed oN tHe FiRsT GamE(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻

*Fourth wall breaks*

Crew:God Dammit! (ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻

Puppet:Next!

Freddy Head

Everyone:0-0

Crew:WTF!?

BB:why did I melt?

Puppet:…. You know what? Freak it(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻

Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie: GfHGhFJFjhfYtfYFytFfYT1?!

Foxy: I hate myself.*Slaps himself in the face*

Freddy: Crew…..

Crew: Oh yeah!*Hands a hammer to Freddy*

Freddy:*Smashes Computer*

Crew:0.0 I thought you were going to hit foxy! Now we need a new computer!

Foxy: WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY MATEY!

Crew: Errrrr…..*Runs away*

Chica:And that's all the time we have!

Freddy:Comment Truths or Dares please!

Crew:*Runs back in*Also,thanks for the dare agarfinkel!

Foxy:Get back here Crew!*Runs after him with AK-47*

Crew:0-0 Ok Bye everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

Bonnie:*Staring blankly at a wall*

Crew: BONNIE!

Bonnie:What?

Crew: I have a dare for you.

Bonnie: What is it

Crew:From jhay.0324-I dare Bonnie to read this: s/10757699/1/sonic-s-five-romantically-horrifying-nights-at-freddys

Bonnie(few chapters into story): I AM NOT A GIRL!

Crew: *mutters*but you sure act like one

Bonnie:no I don't !

(Flashback)

Chica:So Bonnie-

Bonnie:Omg where did you get those shoes!

(End Flashback)

Crew: Uhhh ya you do

Bonnie :Wait….Sonic asked me out!

Freddy: Ha! Gaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyy!

Crew: Heh heh heh.

Bonnie*Finshes book*That was the most offending book I have read!

Crew:Wait,how did you finish so quick?It took me like 30 minutes.

Freddy: I hate Sonic now.

Crew: Why?

Freddy:Hey,you read the book too,he killed me.

*Sonic walks in*

Sonic:Hello.I'm-

Crew: GTFO! This is not a crossover!*Kicks sonic into a portal*

Bonnie and Freddy: 0.0

Crew:What?

Chica:*Runs by*Where's my pizza!

Phantom BB:Hello

Crew: AHhh!

Phantom BB:I have a dare.

Crew:what?

Phantom BB: *Whispers something in Crew's ear*

Crew: heh heh heh heh

Crew:Hey Foxy..

Foxy:What?

Crew: *Steals Foxy's Hook and throws it out the window*

Crew:Bye

Phantom BB: And comment truths or dares pls!

Foxy: (ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻(ﾉ °益°)ﾉ 彡 ┻━┻

Crew:*Knocks Foxy out cold*

Crew:Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh

Papyrus:That's my catchphrase !

Crew: I SiAd nO CrOsSOvErs!*Kicks papyrus into portal*

Crew:*Faints*

Fredbear: I guess it's not over?

(The author)The477Crew: Actullaty,it is!

*12 interdimensional rules break*

The477Crew:I'm gonna go now.


	4. Chapter 4

Crew:*Reads Dares*Phhhh!Ha hahahahahahaha! All male animatronics!

All male animatronics:What?

Crew:You guys have to do caramellen dancing! Ha ! From: jhay.0324 .

Freddy:What?

Chica: I'm getting this on YouTube!

Bonnie: Wait,Crew,don't you have to do it?

Crew:I may be male,but I ain't a animatronic :P

Freddy: grrrrrr…

Crew:3,2,1 go!

* All male animatronics start dancing*

All girl animatronics:*Nosebleeds*

Crew:*ROFL* Ha hah ahahahahah

Bonnie: Y U Do this?

Crew: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

JJ: *Walks in* hey,what's going- ಠ_ಠ

Crew: Aaaaaaaaaaannd Done!

Puppet:No more dares,please!

Crew:Next one!

From ElstienTheAbandonedKnight: Watch part 1 of JoJo's Bizarre Adventure

And then kill yourselves. If that doesn't work just explode yourselves.

Everyone: ≧ _ ≦

Crew: Oh Crud.

Freddy: I guess lets watch it

(24 min later)

Crew:I didn't like it

Puppet: I did! (｡◕‿‿◕｡)

Crew: Siiiggggghhhhhhhhhh

Freddy:Ready to explode?

Everyone: Noooo!

Crew: I hate myself.3…2…1…

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

Author:BTW,they can't die.

Everyone:What?

Crew: Screw that ,life!

Ennard :Why am I here? I got to terrorize terriszose Michael Afton*Leaves*

Crew:? Okay bye, !Wait! And also,you guys can dare me too!Ok byes!

Author:Its pronounced Bye.

Crew: (ლ)


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy:Wheres Crew?

Crew:*Sleeping*

Foxy :Wake Up!

Crew:Why

Foxy: we have dares!

,first dare From tmntfanforever851-I dare golden freddy to kiss freddy and springtrap  
I also dare freddy to kiss male nightguard

Golden Freddy: wha?

Crew:Do it

Golden Freddy:*Kisses freddy and Springs*

Springs:sdfuiguifuwgfygiuyufdguy!

Freddy:*Throws Up*

People who support Fredbear x Springtrap: Whoooo!

Crew: Get out!*Fires RPG*

Everyone: 0.0

Crew:Now freddy has to kiss the nightguard !

Mike:Hey,you're a nightguard too.

*Mike and crew start arguing*

Foxy: Stop!Let's flip a coin.

Crew:Tails

Mike: Heads

*Coin lands on heads*

Crew:Ha! Take that!

*Freddy and mike kiss*

Crew: Im laughing at your failure mike

Puppet:Next dare

From jhay.0324-I dare Foxy to unplug or MANGLE the fan in the security room. If he is unable to, then he has to keep eating pizza until his body is as big as a balloon. And if not he have to hear Freddy do some awful singing.

Foxy:*sees fan*Arghhhh!*Trys to break it*

Fan:*Not Broken*

Foxy:Sigh…* keeps eating pizza until his body is as big as a balloon* *Flys away*

BB: Who's getting him down?

Crew: I'm not*Walks away*

Springs: Final Dare for today!

Crew: Ok,the dare is-

Chica: Wait! Is this pizza good?

Crew: *Throws Pizza away* We are doing a dare here!

Chica: sorry,sorry*walks off*

Crew: Here's the dare from agarfinkel- Everyone- watch the youtube video "YO MAMA JOKES - FIVE NIGHTS AT FREDDY'S" and give your reactions of each segment.

1st segment

Freddy: She's Fat

Chica: They made me fat.

Crew: Ummmm….You know what?I'm just going to add a emoticion. ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

2nd Segment

Crew: The holy terror!*Hides*

Foxy: She is super ugly

BB: Everyone in that segment was a coward!

Chica: They made Foxy go boom.

3rd Segment

Crew: That girl killed you

Foxy: This whole video is making me a coward and an idiot.

Puppet: *Mumbles* aren't you those things already?

Foxy: I hate my life!*Crys and runs away*

Crew:0.0

4th segment

Foxy:They hit the walllllll!

Freddy: Foxy,go f yourself!

Bonnie:Hmm.

Chica: I like how I jumpscare at the end.

5th segment

Freddy: and you hit the floor,floor!

Foxy: GGrrrrrr

Crew: ( ͡ᵔ ͜ʖ ͡ᵔ )

Bonnie:well,that's what you get when you try to seduce someone

Foxy: Why me

Crew: Maybe because you caused the bite of '87.

Foxy: Oh,now you're dead!

6th segment

Chica:What?

BB: she stuffed _herself_ into a suit and she put it on _backward_? LOL

Crew:Ha haahahahahaahahahah!

Foxy:she is so stupid!

Bonnie:Not as stupid as you!

7th segment

Crew: Fred bear's Family Diner? I've heard of that place.

Mike: Chica is so small!

Chica: *Bites Mike's finger*

Mike: Ow! My finger!

Crew:Ok,that's all folks!

Springs: and remember,comment truths or dares pls.

Crew: And dare me pls too!

Freddy:See ya!

 **P.s,sorry for the long wait guys.**


	6. Chapter 6

Crew:Mike!

Mike: What is it?

Crew: I have a dare for you

From jhay.0324-I dare Mike to get revenge at Chica in any way that she would apologize to him. But if he fails to, he has to dress all except his head in an empty Freddy suit and walk around like that.

Mike: Heheheheh.

(Later)

Mike: Hey Chica

Chica:What

Mike: Thanks for your famous pizza recipe*Throws it out*

Chica:* Starts crying*Why did you do that?

Mike: Because you broke my finger! Now apologize!

Chica: after what you did?Never!

Mike: Hmm..

(Later)

Mike: Thanks for your money!

Chica; Not today*Punches mike out the window*

Crew:…

Chica:did you put him up to this?

Crew: Mayybbbbbeeee….

Chica: ლ(ಠ益ಠლ) *Punches Crew and breaks his nose*

Crew:njdfuhfbgcbifyds1?!/!?

(Later)

Mike: This is for Crew*Slaps chica*

Chica:RPG!*Fires RPG*

Crew:Hey that's mine!

Mike:I give up.*Puts on suit*

Freddy:Haa!

Bonnie:why are you wearing that?

Mike: I͓ͯ͠t̤ͭ̍ ̲͔w̹ͧa̮s͔̠̆ aͫ d̡̗̚á̹͑r̻ͦ̕͜e̙͐͋͏͇͇͎ͯ͐ ̻̾̓̓͟D̨̢̾͞on̡̡̓͝t ȁ͖̲s̖̆̋k̨̛͕͆̌!͠!̼!̝̬͎̾ͯ!̢̼ͭ!̣̿͋̌!̀!̱̼̿!̦̕!͕̝̦ͬ̑!̹

Bonnie: (；一_一)

Crew:and that's once the end and again,I would like to be dared,but jdihfughquew.

BB:and comment Truths or dares.

The477Crew:See ya

*7348478296486248265917 interdimensional rules break*

The477Crew:*Leaves*

Phantom Puppet:*Static noises*

Crew: SHhhhhhhhhhuuuut up!


	7. Chapter 7

Crew:and we are back!sorry for the long wait!

Freddy: Ok,now the truths or dares!

Crew:Really?

Freddy:What?

Crew:Ok,first jhay.0324-I dare Crew to crossover a whole bunch of stuff with this :)  
I dare Mike to introduce the animatronics to Pokemon or else he has to dress up all except his head with a Chica suit (but with masculine (male) features)

Crew:OH!*Summons Bendy,Boris,And Alice from batim*

Bendy:Hi!

Boris:Good Morning

Alice:What am I doing here?

Crew:To play a game of truth or dare

Bendy:…

Crew:What?

Bendy:Funtime Foxy is doing bunny ears on you.

Crew:What!*Whips around and slaps funtime foxy*

Funtime foxy:Ow!

Crew:Grrrrrr…

Bon-Bon(From Sister Location)-Next dare!

Bonnet:Mike?What is pokemon?

Mike:This*Shows Pikachu*

Alice and chica:Awwwww…

Pika:PikaaaaaaaaaCCCCCCCCCCCChhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuu!*zaps Mike*

Mike:Ow!

Bendy:You suck,man

Crew:Look!

Boris:What!

Crew:a ,umm….

Mike: A Nosepass

Crew:Hahahaha

Alice:Umm..

Foxy:Fun fact!Pokemon means Pocket Monsters in Korean!

Crew:and…..do I care

Alice:Ok,im bored

Bendy:ditto*leaves*

Crew:so…I guess you fail,mike.

Mike:Again?I did that last chapter!*4th wall breaks*

Crew: G̨ìvͅe me ̴a̎ reason why ̢i ̰s̳h̍oŭldnͩ'͛t k̉iͧl̰l y̅ou̞ ̐nͨow͚!̢

Mike:0.0 I-I'll put on the suit.*puts on suit*

Crew:Better*Smiles and walks away*

Mike: ಥ_ಥ

Bendy:Next Dare

Alice:what?

Boris:Read it ,crew!

Crew:From Dracoessa

I have a truth and a dare, for the truth. Chica, have you ever made a garlic jalapeno and pepperoni pizza with pepper jack cheese? The dare I everyone has to eat an entire slice of said

pizza.

Crew:*Shivers*

Chica:Oh,yes I have.*Flashback*

Chica:Here,try this pizza*Blindfolds Crew*

Crew:*Trys Pizza*Holy Crap! This pizza sucks!*Spits out pizza*

Chica:Hahahahahaahha

Freddy:Why?

Bonnie:remind me not to eat that pizza

Chica:heh

*End Flashback*

Chica:I'm going to make the pizza

Everyone expect Boris:Noooooooo

Boris:Hey,it might be good

Crew:Belive me, it wont

(30 min later)

Chica:It's ready!

Everyone expect Boris: ಠ_ಠ

Boris:*Trys Pizza*yum!

Bendy:Boris!You idiot!

Crew:Well,now we have to try it

Crew:1,2,3!

Everyone:*Trys pizza*

Everyone expect Boris:*Throws Up*

Alice:Chica,WTF!

Chica:I call it prank pizza!

Boris:How do you guys hateit.

Bendy:How do you like it?

Chica:Enjoy it,Bendy

Bendy:*Turns into ink bendy* N͇̪̼͍̈̽̈͌͒͐͐͐̔̂o҉̴̨̛̀ͤ̓̆ẃ̢͓̱̭̜̃̽ͨͤ͝͏ ̰͕͉͒͑ͩ̊̓̓̽͛ͤ̐͜͞͝Ų̮͡ ̴͎̗̝̦̩̖̍͋̉́̆ͮͬS̡̩̪ͪ͞h̶̷̜͓̹͌ͩ͜҉̸̖̭͗ͩ͂̏̾͝a̡͔͔̘͖̘̱͛ͪ͗̀̈́̂͑ͭ̑ͩ̊l̨l̸̯̳̤̼̈́ͣ̍̄͢ ̷̻̠̑ͤ͏̴̵̳͓̽̆̀͗̕͘͟ͅdi̴̢͇̠̼̝̗͔̍̄͆̽e̸͍͓̟̺ͩ͆͋ͪ̐!̷ ̢̛̞̬̫͚̤̮̰̱͍̆́͂̈̒͛ͦ̕ͅD͓͛͏̘̬͎̊ͮ̈̇͒́͘i̛̛̖̠̼̯͎̊ͦͤ̓͋͋̾̊ͯ͋ȅ̵̶̻̩̰͖̩͓̿̀̓̐ͤͣͧ͜ͅ ̶͈̪͙̣͈̫̓̀ͧͩ͗ͬ̕͢d̲͓̐̄i̧̛̘̩ͦ̄ͨ͆̅̏e͇̰̒͏̠͓͍͈̲̻̀͛̒̿̾̽̓͟͠ ̨̥̩d̸̛͍̩̺ͧͫ̌ͦ̓̕ì̸͈̲ͫ̍e̅ͥ̏!̸͓͖̖͈̉͒̔͐̀͑͟!̛̼̹̦͓̂̀͏̸̨͇̭̭̂͋͗̌̍͑!̱̲̎҉̱̻̾ͮ̌͗!̷̡͇͈̍ͭͧ̽͛!̶̧̤͓͐ͩ͑̃ͧ͏n̷̞̩͐̈́̆̅ͧͤ̑͐ͯ͋͟͢h̡̧̬͎̫̔̉ͬ͆́̅͞j͇̹̝͈͕̀͟͡ẹ̴͏̨̖̭̒́̈́̌ͭ͞r̘̟̥̗̠̲ͪ͋͜j̛̹͍̬̬͓͊́̃̿̀̏̄̐̓́͛͌͟͝f̠̟̦̬̻̺̻̬͆̌ͅh͙̙̖̩̻͒̏ͩ̽̋̾̿͢͢f̵̺̖̰͔͆̏͌͡͠͞u̸̖̦̍̈́̌̚i̶̮̲͚̣̭͔̱ͣͪq̴͇̜̪̘̔̏͐̿̉̓̚f̡̢̢̲͍̪̪͓̌̊̌͂̍ͣͭ̏̕ͅhū̵͚̭̆̃̑h̢͎̣̻͉̺̀̌̿͏̭͘g̫f̯̠̥̗̜͈͛ͬ̓͆͗̓ͮ͟͡ͅu̥̲͘f͉̭͈͚̦̝̹̠̯ͯͭ̿̄́g̳̓͂ͫ̚h͇ͨ̿j̶̙͙̪̿̇̔ͮ͂̊ͧ͑̅́͢͠f̴̗̱ͧ̂͌҉̛̜̲ͧͩḣ̳͔͙̪̂̀͞ģ̷̴̼̙̺̠́̽̒͂̈j̡̼̤̳͔̠̋̇̐̂̉fḣ̍̏ͥ̾̇̕g̡̳̣̫͙̱̓ͦ̄̿̉͂̓ͭ͂jͫh̷̷ͮ͝i͍*Chases Chica*

Chica:*screams and runs away*

Crew:That's all folks!

BB:As usual,comment truths or dares!

Foxy:Lots of it!

(Ink)Bendy: Ģ̸̸̺͙̠̞̘͑͒͛ͩ̆̽ͯ͘ȩ̡̫̼̮͈̯̰͔̦̦̑͑̾̌̂̇̚t̨͍̹̩̜̲̬͊̀ ̧͕̠͇͖̳̦̯̿ͯ̄̌ͦ͜B͓a̴̞͂͊͒ͅ͏̷̦͇̖̍͑c͎̱̫̠͍̠͚̜̹̄̒͝ḱ̩̟̖̥̜͍̭̒̈́̿ ͉̱̱̣̲̞͍̒̋̓́̅̉͐ͮͅy͆̓͛o̸̦͓͖̖̹̠͋̐ͤ͝u̥ ̪͆ṣ̶̶̊̓͢õ̵̰̮ǹ̹̗̦̍̽ͯ̓͂̒̎ͫ̄̈́̽ͣ̏͡ͅ ̴͔̝̀́ͫ́̉ͩa̸̷̘͕͍̞͍͊̇͗͂̄͆́ ̷̨͉͚̬̳̼̥̖͉ͮ̓̅͌ͫ̅ͪ͜͠͠a̧̙̱͕̤̋̏͗ ̶̷̲̰̹̮̭͉̋̂͡͞ͅb͓͊͟͏̴̢̡̛̛͚͎̟̠̥̰͖̮̺ͭ̏̈ͥͬ͋̎̀̒̌ͫ͐̍ͦ̔͊̀̚͞g̴̳̟͚̰̭̩̟̱̋͋ͨͮͦ̈́ͫͅů̶̧͕̹̣͓͈̽̓͋̈́̈́ͤ̈ͨ̀͜ͅn̴̷̗̖̟̑͆̀̓ͭ͝,̯͒́̀̐ͤ̈y̛̩̦̖̙̫̭̤̒ͭ́ͦͣ͆́̓̆͋͜õ̙̳̹͉ͅu̸̧̲̙͈͕͇̝̹̇͑͒̅̒̂͗̍ͥ ͔̞̀w͕̣͍̰͔̘̩ͩͬ̇̈̐i̵̟̲̤̟̝͍͋̆̽ͨ́̽͛l̦̰̤̰̖͋͗͋̿̂̌̚l̨̥̱͓͇͎ͦͨ̒ͭ̕͡͞ ̵̶̢͍̻͙͔͎̝͙̮̗̱̘̇̈͋̓͢d͔̝͇̈́̀ͪ̃ͫͫ̃̒͞͠ì̷̷̴̤ͥ̈eͮ́͞ ̷̻̗͉̞͖͚̩̒̈̀ͫ͛ͬ̈́ͭ̕f̴̰̳̞̪ͤ̇ͭ̾͏̖͂͆or̞͉̪͕͇̋̀ͨ͟ ͕͍̏͊̄́͢͠͏t̴̢̼̲̹̟̅͌̎̒ͩ͆͗͜͞h̵͕̯̪͈͓̬ͥ͑ͣͯͥ̉̓ͣ̓ͤ͘͟e̟̣͇̐́́ͪ̐̋̑͠ ̮͇͆ͧ̐̓̑̐̓ͅͅp̵̤̝̟̃͋í̧̙̫̙z̵͎̙ͮz̷̛̯̮͎̦̺̪̣̾̓̾́ͪ̔̄͋ͭ͘͟ã͉͔̭̟̣̰̏ͫ̌ͫ̎́͏.̧́͏̰͉͇ͥ̀̍̍ͣ̿͝G̷̲̣͉͂̓̈͑̇H̸̨͖̱͕̯̽̄́̃T̴͓̙̟͒̌ͫͬ̕͘͢͝F̛̖̩̲̫̱̞͎̍͊͊̀ͪ̈͋ͬ̌̍õ̵̘̳ ̸̧̡̪͙̯̉̃̒̔͢w̵̙̦ͨ̓͊̓̾̚͢͠t̸ͧ͗̓ͣ̍f̵̬̗̣̜̀ͨͨ͏̱̐̉́ͤ͢ ̯̰̏̆ͨ̌ͯ͠d̨̝͖̘̀͗ͨ̎̿́̓̎ͩ̃͘͡į̜̖̊ͯͤ҉̺̟ͧ͐ḙ̸͋̄ͮ̓̇̈ͅ ̙d̶̡̮̖͓͇̍́̈̎̕͡҉i͐ͨë̳̿͏ ̶̴̨̲̩̻̗͖̦̹̼̫͉͍͇̰̠ͬ͌͊ḑ̢̟̬͈̥ͪ̈́ͤͯ̅̈ͪi̢̲ͣ͏e̻͋͒͘ ̴͈̗̣ͣ̔̒ͩ̔̅f̶̭̱̩̯͈̺̥̬̐̀̆̑̾ͪͬ͋͘͟ ͏̸̴̨͍̦͖ͦ͛͗̂̾͠͝͠y͔͌ŏu̗̺̝͊̇ͭ̐͟͝

Crew:0.0,um bye!


	8. Chapter 8

Crew:Hi!

Bendy:*doing mettaton ex rapid posing*

Crew:Can you stop?

Bendy;No.

Crew:Fine*Backhands Bendy across room*

Alice:Noooo! You hurt bendy-senpai!

Crew:whatever

Boris: ಠ_ಠ Anyway,we has dares!

Crew:Yesssssss!

Freddy:What is it with you and dares?

Crew:Because that's what the book is about

*4th wall breaks*

Crew:Jesus Chris,we need someone to replace the 4thwalls

Chica: Let's get one with the dares guys !It's been like 100 words and we haven't even done a dare!

Crew:Okay so,the first dares-from jhay.0342I dare Crew to turn into an animatronic and be nice to Mikey-wikey.  
I dare everyone to watch this: [SFM FNAF] NEW FRIEND? watch?vnctB6YMu5q8  
Truth: Freddy, who do you think is more annoying? Funtime Freddy or Bon-Bon?

Crew:*Turns into animatronic*

Crew's animatronic looks about the same as his human form, expect he has blond hair,black eye sockets with pinhead white dots like Golden Freddy,and has black blood dripping down from his right eye down to his chin

Everyone: (ʘᗩʘ')

Crew:What?It's just so cooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllll!

Mike:It looks like You

Crew:You little-

Freddy:Uh UH dare also says to be nice to mike.

Crew:wghxtycbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgbgyweq!?

Mike:*Troll face*

Crew: F U x ∞(infity)

Freddy:That's not how you spell it

Crew:Whatever,NEXT DARE!

Springs:*Starts up video*

(1 minute and 4 seconds later)

Foxy:Suddenly I don't like Toy Bonnie

Bonnie: doritos!

Golden Freddy:WTF

Freddy:Toy Bonnie,do you do drugs?

Mike: I do

Crew:*Punches Mike*That's it!

Mike:*punches crew back*

Crew:*Fires RPG*

Bendy:Hey Stop

*Mike and crew still fighting*

Bendy:*Turns into ink bendy* Yo̹͍u̸̢̧̺̤ͥ̔ ̵̡̭͔̱͚̲̣͎̓ͭ̀ͭ̀͐gu̴̡̨̨͍̩̬̫ͯ̇͊͊̽̓͋̔͢͢ͅ͏y͏͙͓̻̃s ̖̯̮͍̐̎b̹̃ͫ̓͌ȩ͎͙̬̰̪͈̥͆̍̊̀t͇̟͉̟̣̰́̊ͤ̃ͤ̚t̘̱̲̪̋̊̃̇̽̈́̾̕̕ę̶̞̱̜̟ͭ̈́͂̂ͥ͑̈́ͬ̾ͧ̆r̨̩̙̮̞̺̦ͮ̇́ͣ͆̚ ̟̼͚͉̩͕̘ͯͪ̋̊ș͓͈̐̊͌ͥ́ͪ̅͛͜ț́͗ͣͪo͔̞͕̙͈̚͝p̴̢̀̓͂͜ ̴̨͔̫͈͕̣͐͌ͬ͟͟͞o̵̸̞̜̩̅̒̌͝͠ṛ͍̊̾ͬ́ͬ͝ i͏̎ ̶̢̠͕͚͔͚ͨ̒͂̂̇͞͏̍̔͝w̨̺̭̝̿̔̍ͤͅi͉̞̺̼̹͛ͥ̑̏́̏̈͊͡͝l͉͕̋҉̌ͬl̥͉̄̀ͩ ͙ͭͤ̍k̴̛̮̭̭͖͖͕̖̙̀̃̂̋̊ͮ̇̐̍̕i̷̻͉̼ͣ́͛̀ͪ̒̽̈̎̚̚͜͏̦̀ḽ̻͒͌̄̕͟͠l̢̛̺̭̑̒̑͡ ̯̭͇̬͕̠͉̰̩ͦ̂͂͆̈́ͫ͟y̯̖̤̩̾ͭͤ̂̀̒̌̇͢ǒ̟͍͔̘̘͋͒ͯͥ̀̀̂̽͡u̫̱̙̤̤̜͐̄ͦ̅̎͋̚͠͞͞ ̷̢͉̞̥̆ͪ͏͏͔̆͟m̳͌ͤ͒͟i͐͜ḳ̰̬̪̞͉ͩ̒̓͊̋̇ͭ͑͢͝͝ͅe̵̟̹̳̦̣̘ͭ͊̆ͣ͊̍́ͣ̓̃͂͢ ̮̥͒͠d͓̮̣ͨ̽̿ͩ́̍ͬͬ́͡i̹̜͉͎̒ͪ̎̀͡e̴̻͉̖͚̋̏ͯ͊̍ͥͪ͢͝ͅ ̶̵̗͇͉̲͖̍ͯ͛̌̉͂s̸̯̯̱̪͑͌̆̒́̔͘to̷̪̜̜̱̠ͯ͒͆̾ͅp̟ͯ ̓̃͏̷̷̡̭̜̦̜̉̅̈́͗̈̕͝ͅi͙̪̝̼ͫ̇͐̑̃̆͟ͅt̬̹͉̣̯͉̉ ̲̾̉̐͒̒̈́́͠͡y̴̱̺͈̪̘̽ͮ̊̔́̒̂̓ǫ̡̹̫͗̂̅͡ṷ̷̵̷̡̡̟̝̝̃̈́ͪ͒ͤͮ̓̄̈́͢ ̞̗̪̠ͭ̐ͨ̑ͬͯͮ́͐̋̀͜͜҉ͨi̢̛̱͍̜̟͊͘͟͏͂ͧ̀ͪḏ̸̬͍̥̱̹̖̖͋ͨ̉ͯ̒i͎̮͛̈͆͛o͐̋̈̕̕t̏͏̰̣̝̜ͥ͑͊ͨ̍͊͜ş̬̱̖̝̬̝̼̱̖̹̹̇̆̿́͗̋͛̕ ẗ͚̹͇̬̱͔̄̕ͅh̨́ȩ̩̜̼̻̉̍ͣ͑̔rë̵̶̛̠͔̜̖̤͐ͬͨͪͪ̃ͯ͠ ͨw̹͉̻̩̲̒̆̿͡i͙̩͖ͩ̒͘l̞̳͖̖͕̰̒̒̑͗͊͗̏͝ͅͅḽ̌ͪ͡ ̷̴̵̢̟̳ͮͮ͑͟͝b̗͙ͤ͏̴̛͈̬͏ͮ͡ë̢̧̄̄͢͝ ͓̥͉͖̦̥ͫͯ̊͒̕͝ͅḣ̛̪͕͊̄̒̋͑͠͏̧ͣͨ́ͫ͞e̼͖̰̔ͭ̾͐̚l̷̵̨͎̟̫̹ͨͦͬl̶̥̙͕̣̻̮̞͂̇̂́̋ͪ̌̓̚ ̨̻̫̖͓͚̻̊̇̈̕t̢͓̲ͨ͋ͣͭ̚͡ͅo̷̙̝̝͓̬ͦͭ̊̑ͬ́ͦ͐ͭ ̨̨̪̳͎̀̈̓͂̓͋҉̢̩̤͇̽͜p̲̫ͦ́́͂̇ͯa̾͆ͪ͏̮̳̯͂̉ͩy̵̡ͮ̕ ͉͉̀̓͗̊̿͘͞b̡̰̳̥̻̈́͋͗ͫ̚͟͞lạh̛̛̰ͣ́̉͂̅͒̌̓ͮ͞ ̷̲̯̎ͣd̡̢̖̣͙̈́̄͌͠i̸͌͗́͟͏ͤę̸̵̷̯͔̿ ̶̨̉̐͘s̭̦̐t̷̶͉ò̡̳͔̠̳̪͗̔͠͏p̸̵̡̤̺̣̟̟̑́ͥ̒ ̶̴̛ͬ̔ͯͫͨ͛į̷̰̣͎͉̻̈̓̎́̈́̇̉̚͟t͚̣̮̒͒̈ͬ̔͘͝͏̴̻̞̞̿̌̄͝͝ ̆̎no̳̣̦ͭ̒̐͌̎̊ͫ̇͝w̢̯̩̆̐ͮͮ!̰̠̯̉͌͜

Crew:*stops fighting*

Mike:*Stops fighting*

Everyone:0.0

Bendy:What.

Everyone:…..

Bendy:Sometimes the fewest words have the most meaning.

Crew:That's a mettaton ex quote you idiot!

Bendy:So.

Alice:Don't hit bendy-senpai!

Bendy:What?

Alice:*Blushes*Um,nothing

Bendy:uh-huh

Freddy:Bendy and alice sitting in a tree,k-i-

Alice:*Blasts Freddy with ink*

Crew:Um….let's get on with the next dare.

Boris:Yeah,and no more fighting.

Alice: I̪̲̭̗͕̹̣̺ͯ͛̈́̐̔̋͡'̢̮̦̜͇̓́m̳̥͞ ̷̴͙̭̘̅͂͡wa̴̫̖ͥ̅̉̇͡͞͏̝͓̜̆̐̆̍͆͋t̳͛c̶̨̋̊ȟ͙̗ͮ̎͢͡͏̵̸̫̐̏̒ͮ͊ͤ͠͡ͅ ͖̎͠in͎̯̈́̽ͮͥ̕͠͠g̲ ̷͎̯̥͚͙͈ͩͥ̅͘͞͞ȳ̸̨̪̯̥̺̘̱̒͋̃̉̽́ͫ̕͟͜ŏ͓̘̏ͧ̋̄ú̞̐ͨͫ̌͑ͭ̓͟ ̞̝̓ͅf̥̝̜̭͕̘ͭ͊̎ͭ̉ͫ͂͘ͅr̵̡̳̹ͭͬ͘e̷̹̬̠̣̯ͣ̍̾̈͂͟͜dd̨̰͎͚̞̄͟y̨̡̯͉̯̳̰̜͍̓̃ͫ̊͟͞!̝͒͢

Freddy:*Gulp*

Ennard:NEXT DARE NOW!

Freddy:Ummmm.

Bon-Bon:Freddy….

Funtime Freddy:Freddy….

Crew:DA feels!

Freddy:Funtime freddy because he has a glitched voice,and when crew is not looking,he gives him bunny ears.

Crew:Funtime Freddy!Your dead!

Funtime Freddy:*Runs away*

Crew:*runs after him* ( ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)=ε/̵͇̿̿/'̿̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿ ̿

Ennard:Well..That was entertaining

Golden Freddy: Wha?

Freddy:Funtime Freddy gets what he deserves.

Bonnet:I thought it was a little harsh:

Crew:*in background* A _LITTLE_!?

Yenndo:Lets just get to the next dare

Crew: actually,they are truths

Yenndo:Whatevs

Crew:?

Crew:From Dracoessa

Truth:  
Foxy, what's your favorite movie or movies, and who's your favorite pirate?

Freddy, what do you think about Smokey the bear?

Foxy:My fav movie is pirates of the caribbean:Dead men tell no tales

Crew:I hate that movie.

Freddy:But you never watched it

Foxy:Matey,I should make you walk the plank

Crew:BTW,why does your voice like normal one sec,then pirate voice the next sec?

Foxy:IDK.

Crew:Hmmmmm…

Foxy:Also,my favorite pirate is the land-lubber Blackbeard

Crew:Land-lubber?

Foxy:Just shut up

Crew:Phhhh!

Foxy:grr

Bonnet: (╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻ ┬─┬ ノ( ゜-゜ノ)

┬─┬⃰͡ (ᵔᵕᵔ͜ )

Crew:Okayyyyyyy? ?

Springs:Next!

Freddy:Smoky the bear is a p̱̤̞̤̜͕͉̎̌̆ͪ̽ͪ̿ͬ̈́ͧ̍ͩ͝i̵̢ͤ̇̈͘e̷̵̵̻̱͑̄ͩ̀̓ͬ̌ͭ͟͏̡͠c͕͌̿̄̕e̯̰ͪ͊̆ͤ̄ ̸̤͒́̿͜o͏̝͕̻͑ͪf̱ ̘̺̩̺͙ͯ̆ͫͨ̍̂ͮ͢s̴̨̨̭̣͖̪̤̎̒ͩ̌͛͜h̟̘͈̲̠̱͚̍̅́͊͑̚it̪͎ͨͤͣ͌͊͞ ̧̻̒́a̯̹͉̍̊͏n̠̭̓d ̯̹̍͏̛͚͖̺̜h̙̗̽ͣ̇̊͠ȅ̪̮̫̠̹̠͊͌̓ͥ̚͞͡ ͦi̗͔̯̜͗ͬͧ̂s ̹͍̩̫͚̖̺̟͐̓ͬͤ͟͢ą̒̃̀̕͠ͅ ̛̫̫̩͆̐̂͞f̷̶̧͍̜̦̩̣̙̪̙́̂ṙ̟̳̳̜̖̀͐͗͋̏ē̴̺̗̱̾͌̈́͊r̗̭eͭ͘ͅf̟͎̰̲̻̩̀̈́̐̂ͧ̅͘rͮ͋̎̎͒͠é̡̛͈͔̦̜̰̇ͮͨ̂ͣ́̓͞e̢̼̙͙̣̐̊͒̏͞͝f̢̲͓̓̎̑é̬̺͌̔ͅf̨̡͚̥̹͓̾̉͗̚͢͡͡͞͝é̵̡̟͉̟ͪ͗̐͒f̅͆̉̒ͨf̭̯̐̌̄ẁ̶̧̥͕͔̟͇͒ͫ͑͆̂͞͝͡͏̽d̨̛͚̟͙̘̝͖̀͑͘͘͠f̸̷̞̩̮̝͑̅̎̋ͨ̆͜͡͝͞e̼̥̫̺̫̽ͤ͂̀ͪ̊ͦͥ͝ͅw̴̛̰̳̩̻̞͆ͤ͐̀̀ͭ͆͜͝f̡̟̘͖ͮ̒͐ ̗̺̦͓̬̺̯̥̱ͧͬ̂͌̔͝a ̗͔̹̞̩͉ͭ̌́ͯͣr̞̹ͨ̎̏̐̑i̢̱͇͙̰̮͋ͮ̀͂̅ͫͫ̇̃̚͜pͬo̮̤̗͖͂̎̌̇ͯ̚f͏̫ͨ͏͓f̱̯̦̊ͭ͆͂ͤ͏̝̎̓́͢ ̷̦̳̩̱ͪ̓ͭͪ̑h̝̜ͣ̇͏͖̯̾͏e̷͈̦̣̦ͦ̓͘̚͜͡͡ ỏ͙͍̼͎̫̣̙̖̯̱͔̈́̂͋́̾͗́̕ŝ̬̫̤͓͒ͧ̋͏̳̱̥̈̍̍ͣ̀̅̀ ̸̺̼̉̽̽͆ͪͥͥ̕͡n̢̟̙͙̘̥̣ͬͤ̊ͩ̒͜o̵̡̡̯̦̺̻̤̘̰ͬ̀̆͌̽ͫ͒̉̚͟t̛̞̘͈̑̿ͣ͆͘͞ ̴͓̗̬͈̱̆̈́̆̈́͒̋ͧͨ͘͠͝s̸m̶̻͚̐ͣ̄̿̂͂͡a͏͈͗̏̄r̵͙̩̿̃͡҉̫͕́̈̍ͮ̈́t̥͒ ̭̓ͧ͡ą̷̊ͯͯn͓͆d̶̵̀͘͏̛͇͎̬̓̆̾̅̎͞҉̎͑ͪ ̛̗͛҉̴̧͚̘̞͍ͪ̊͛̂́ͤ͞h̬̗̤ͭ͐̇e̺ͩ ̢̮̝͎̦̯̱͚ͫ̑ͭ͢p͏̶̩͚͎͉̤̺̼̬͕͈̻̃͌ͯ͞r̬͊ͮ̿͊̾ͯ̓͟͟͝o̧̟͔͘b̥́ͧ̽͞͞a̧̠̫̳̺ͩ̋ͣ̊̕l̫̱̯͕͗̈́̎̆͒̐͛͢ͅy̶̸̳͍̖͖̠̺̟͍̙̅ͭ͏ ̩st̠͇̖ͦ͗̈́͗̓̽҉̢̗͖̱ͨ̂̓̎ä̛̯́̉ͭr̷̳̤̞͕̥̣̱͖̀̏̈́ͬ͊̊̌̅ͤ́́t̸͚̰̹̘̫͆̑̆̂̀̅̎ͪ̎̽͌̚s͙͓͊̾́͏̧͓̟ ̵̢̯̦̠҉̜̗͌f̶̡̠̤̞̗̮̀ͦͧ̈́͒̈́̐ḯ̵̟̝ͭ̉ͭͥͨ͞͠r̫̥̟̖̝̼̝̗͐́̍͝e̱ͩ̽͠s̼͔̱͖̔ͅ͏̢̩̻̝̗̆̍͑͆͡͞ͅͅ ̧̛͎͈ͤ͊̾̏͢͡h̶̲͕̯̹͖̀͊ͦ̾͘͜ḛ̴̤̻͈͑ͅͅ ̵͖͇̘̩̓͡g̡̦̘͖̤̼̖̬ͧ̾̽ę̴̸͔̬̦͚̜̳̘͑͗ͯ͆ͤ́̐͗͜͟t̶̽s̡̠̗̿͗̚͠͏͞҉̪̜̼͊ ̴̸͙͚̜̹͔̯̲̘̺͑͟͠p̴̡̳͉̺̳̠̼̪̼ͥ̀ͫ̾ͬ́̿͗ạ͎̗͌̂̌i̵̩̼͎̩̊͆̈́̃͐ͯ͆̄ͦ́ͧͭͧ́͝d̞͉͓̿ ̴̛̩̪̞̙̳͕̬̟͛ͣ͊ͧ̿́͋͆ͪ͝i̷̮̔̋̈́̾́ ̛̼̭̗͇͔͉̓͌ͪͣ̍̾͘͞͞h̫̗̚o͙̩͈͕ͥ̓͞p̷̱͕̝̦͙̐̂̂̓̿͒ͬ͑̆̽͠͡ę̼̅̅́̐͢ ͓̦͡ͅḩ̷͕̼͓͔̯̪̆ͩ̅̓͟͜ȩ̸̫̟͉̣̤ͭ͛̏͌́̕̕͟ ̸͎̹̬̀ŕ̴̘̯̹͕̭͍͈ͮͧ̐͑̄̂́̽͜͢è̉̍͏̤̐̈́͒͋s̑͝t̺̬̘͔ͤͤͤ̃̾̚͡͡ ̹̉͋i̶̶̸̪̻̱̞͑͒̓ͭ͆́ͦ͆̆̾͢͠͏ñ̘͖ͩ ̴̫͖̩̻ͮͨ̑̏́ͨ͐ͪ͘p̖̯͓͖ĭ͓͚͑̂ͫͭ͞ȩ̵̛̣̳̯̻̖̐̊͒̔̈ͣͩ̽͋c̟̼̻͚̺͚͖̅͗̍̏ͣe̱̺͖̞̹̐̃́͘͞͞s̒ ̧̼̮̫̫̯̮̟̅ͯ̇̑͒̀͒̎͞t̶͙̮̹͉̟̜ͨ̌͛͜͜͞͠͏̖ḧ̻́́ͧ̍ͥa̵̻͉̥̪̣͛͗̐ͬͧͩ̋t̮ ͙ͤli̯̘͑̆̚t̔t̡͎̫̀͌̄͆̒ͫͮe͑͂ ̤̮c̡͈̟͎̘̜̜̗̲̏̾͌ͯͦ͗̊̀̕r̸͈̣̫̦̼͎̰̳͌̽ͣ̎́ͯͦ̓̚͜͝a̡̺̣͚͉͔̮̘̦̋͌̐͑̇͟ͅp̨̖̲ͧ̐͜i̶̻̍̽ͫͩ̇̎ͧ͐͛̐͞n͎͙̝̜͚̤̝ͭ̊̚͝ͅ ̴̨͖͙̼̺̮̣͓ͣͭ̍͑̕f̬̯̅̀̊͂**̛̜͙̖̫̹̥̩̝̉ͯ̿͊͊̑*̤̞͕̪ͩ͌̐̏ͯͪ͢͠*̨̗̺͓̜̓̂̿ ̸̬̟̞̻͔̂̃ͪͭͫ͘͠b̸̢̛̹͎͓͙̖̠̰͉̗͕͊̂̓͊͐͘͜ụ̸̢̧͚̱̒ͮ̾̽͐̎̀̽̃ͮ͊t̸͈̪͇͉̝ͦ̾̾ͯ̏́͛y̶̴̢̙͖̪͔̭̻͖͆ͮͣ̃t̛͑̏͢͠͏̸̵͈̗͕̙̳ͧ͆̕h̳͛d̵̡̡̢͇̤ͪ͗̒ͩ̏ͬ

Everyone:0.0

Freddy:What? (づ｡◕‿‿◕｡)づ

Crew:Well,that is going to mess up our views

*4th wall breaks even more*

Foxy:Crud

Springs:attention!Starting now,at the end of each chapter,there will be a letter .At the end of the event,add up all the letters,and you will know Crew's Biggest ….maybe maybe dare him with it.

Crew:Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Freddy:That's alllll!Also we want OC' .

First letter:S

The477Crew:Bye

*10000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 interdimensional rules beak*

Crew:Sigh

 **Hey!want to know how I get my emoticons (** **ﾟヮﾟ** **)** **(** **ﾟヮﾟ** **) and sƃɐ** **T̶e̶x̶t̶ ̶?Go to and have click and**


	9. ISS600's Dare

Crew:*Reading*

Foxy and Freddy:Crew,you forgot a dare!

Crew:WHAT!*Falls off chair*

From ISS600-I dare the cast to read and react any one of my Fnaf fanfictions.

Freddy:Wow,if you messed this up,what happens if you want to propose to someone and forget the ring?

Crew: That's different! I'm turning 13 in 5 days!(A/n true fact)

BB:Dare time

Crew*Chooses Ffnaf truth or dare*

BB:They ripped us off!

Crew:Shut up!*Backhands BB across room*

Bendy:endo?

Crew:Its from fnaf world

Puppet:I am not a girl

Crew:JESUS CHRIST DO I HAVE TO EXPAIN WHAT MANNERS IS

Everyone;0.0 n-noo.

Crew:Good.

Crew:Hey _N-_

Marionette from ISS600-*Punches Crew*

Crew:Ow! How in Afton did you get here?

Springs: Ok,NOW your making fnaf metaphors?

Crew:mdjsfwfh!?

puppet: I think ISS600's Marionette is cute.

Marionette from ISS600:*Blushes*

Crew:NO crossover relationships!

Freddy:Guess that's it!

Second Letter: O

Crew:See YA!


	10. Chapter 10

Crew:And we are back with more dares and stuffs!

Freddy:And here they are-

Bendy:*Mettaton Ex rapid posing*

Crew:*Trigged*Die!*Stabs Bendy*

Bendy:Ow!

Freddy:*whispers to foxy*Guess crew doesn't like mettaton ex.

Foxy:*Whispers back*Ya think!?

Crew:Ok,the dares. From jhay.0324-Truth: Crew, why did you freak out about a crossover in Chapter 3 *4th wall break* but you were fine with it in Chapter 7 *another 4th wall break*  
Dare: The main four (Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy) has to go outside for a whole day.  
Crew has to *Prepare for 4th wall break* bring all the people that did a dare into this story as different-colored Kirbys. I call dibs on Blue.

Crew:Well,the first dare is simple.I was dared to do it.*whispers to readers*I think it was a bad idea

*4th wall breaks*

Boris:I'll fix it!*fixes 4th wall*

Springs:Next dare!

Crew:we can do 3 oc's sorry (summons oc's)

Jhay.0324=jhay-Blue Kirby

ISS600=ISS-Pink Kirby( Orginal)

Draconessa=Draco-Green Kirby

Jhay:Um,hi

ISS600:What am I doing here?

Crew:At this point, IDK

Draconessa:Hey,aren't you the guy that does the truths or dares

Crew:That's me!

Freddy:Hey,what about us?

Crew:Um,yeah,and these are my ,take this medal*gives jhay a medal*

Jhay: Um…Why?

Crew:For giving us the most dares!

Jhay:um,okay

Puppet:Heys!

Bendy:I like Mettaton EX!

Crew:And look how many s I give.

Bendy:Just saying

Alice:Crew,what did you do to bendy-senpai

Crew:edfdbhfr

Freddy: ˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙˙ ͜ʟ˙-

Crew:Enough!Next Dare!

*orginal four step outside*

Foxy:What is that*points to a cloud*

Crew:*sigh*dude,it's a cloud.

Freddy:What's a MCDonalds?:

Crew:The worst fast food ever

Freddy:hmmm

Crew:From now on,I will speak in gaster language

Chica;Um why

Crew:✋ ✌❄ 💣👍👎 ✌ 👎💧 ❄ ✡ 🕈✋ 😐✋ ✡ 🕆💧

Everyone:What

Crew: 🕆👍😐 ❄ ✋💧 💧 ✋❄ ✋💣 🕆❄

Bonnie:Crew,stop.

Crew: ✋ ✌💣 🕈 👎 ✌💧❄

Crew: ✞ ✡ 👎 ❄ 🏱✏(This means everyone do the flop)

Crew:Ok Bye!Leaves truths or dares

Gaster: 💧 ✡ 🕆 🕆✡💧 ✠❄ ❄✋💣 ✏

Crew:What what!

Next Letter:N


	11. Chapter 11

Hey, quick thing before we , I can't do this format any more. I have gotten too many comments about my format and I really can't take any more. Sorry.

Second, this story is will end after like 25 ,lastly it was Birthday for me so WHOOOOOOOOO!So it's a birthday special! . !

Crew opened his 't have someone woke him up?(cough..Fredbear..Cough)He walked out of his door. "where is everyone?" He was answered with champagne spashed in his face. "Happy Birthday!" Foxy cheered.

"Ermm….",Crew scanned his surroundings. All he saw was cake,balloons,and confetti. "Hey Crew,guess what?",Puppet said, "We're playing spin the bottle!" Crew looked at puppet in surprise. Spring Bonnie(Or Springtrap,whatever) handed him the bottle. "You go first",he deadpanned. Crew uneasily stared at every animatronic in the room. One..by..One. Crew shut his eyes and spun the bottle.

The bottle slowly came to a stop at…..Crew?!

Crew uneasily handed the bottle to fredbear. When he spun it, it landed on…..Spring Bonnie. Fredbear blushed madly while springs looked away. Foxy smiled and yelled "Ha! Get dunked on!" Crew looked at the two and said "Well, you to have to kiss, right?" They both sighed and moved towards each lips touched for a micro-second before springing back(pun intended). Springs blushed while crew tried to contain his laughter. (P.S, this dare was from Neon lololol,who is also a fan of Springtrap Prime, like me.) Over the next few minutes, they spinned the bottle. And when golden Freddy kissed Freddy, bonnie flipped, and accidently hit ben.(P.s, I'm a fan of fronnie)

After that was done,it was time for the commented dares. Crew read the first one: Truth: Freddy why do you suddenly hate things all of a sudden?  
Dare: Everybody do the flop. (And I mean everybody)

Freddy easily responded. "Well,where do I start?First thE STUPID TOY ANIMTRONICS REPLACE US,THEN WE GET TURNED INTO PHANTOMS,GET REPLACED BY A FREAKIN MONSTER,AND THEN-" Crew cut him off. "Ok,now we "do the flop"." Everyone then did the flop. "Oww!"Crew yelled. Foxy painfully said "It hurts worst then it should." Everyone agreed.

Crew read the next dare:From Andrew-Dare everyone watches fnaf the musical super cut.

Crew turned on the laptop that he had. When the video started, the first thing that Crew said was "Is that Marklipiler?!". During the whole 14 something minutes,they all really just laughed at the puppet animatronics. At the end, Freddy raged because he saw purple guy. "Nyahhhhh!" With that,he broke Crew's Laptop. "Hey! That cost like500 dollars!",Crew snapped. Freddy simply answered with a ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Crew said "OK,last one." From Draconessa: I dare everyone to read the fanfiction story "Wolf's Mate".

Crew complained "Everyone? I think it should be foxy." Foxy easily snatched the fanfic away and read it in 10 minutes,flat. Foxy said he really liked it. Crew sighed."Well,that's all folks." With that,Crew Lockman fainted.


	12. Chapter 12

Crew was watching TV when his phone rang. And again. And again. It then exploded. Crew gaped in shock. "Uh….must be a lot of dares, huh?"(P.S, I can't do all these dares in 1 go, sorry)

He then heard a thunk from a room next to him. He opened the door to that room and saw Poppy and jhay fighting. "Hey, Stop! "He yelled, with no avail. He sighed and did the logical thing. Slap both of them. Jhay winced and said "oww." Crew shrugged and walked away. He then saw foxy and fredbear walking to him. Foxy said "Hey, check out this gender-changing machine!", before firing at him. Crew dodged rebounded and then hit Fredbear. The blast flew Crew and Foxy back. Springs went to investigate the noise and saw fredbear. But...a girl?! Springs backed away slowly. Crew then yelled at foxy for messing up everything, and foxy sulked and ran back. Crew decided to go to ISS600's dimension, just for kicks. When he got there, ISS600 greeted him, and then frowned.

Crew asked "What?", with ISS600 saying that endo is training to take out the puppet for flirting with Mari. Crew teleported back and ran to the puppet's room. "Hey, from ISS600's dimension wants to fight you. We need to train. Now!" "But how?" The Puppet asked. "Fight me" Crew said, then changing into his new animatronic form.

Crew's new animatronic form is more fight-like. It's a Wolf in bronze armor with a obsidian sword and spikes on his a eyes,there are red slanted eyes.

Puppet lunged at jumped up and smashed him into the then helped him up,then said "You fight like this,Endo is gonna kill you.".Crew then changed back to human form and walked away to a dare. He walked up to foxy,then said "I am not a pirate", before running away.

ISS600 sent Crew a telegram of Endo ,she threw Endo a brick and said "Break it." Endo easily jumped up 15 feet, propelled himself towards the brick,and smashed it with his foot. ISS600said "Puppet's dead."

Crew walked back from Best Buy. He had just forced Freddy to give him 500 dollars for Crew's laptop that he activated it and began to download stuff on it.(Actullalty,just fnaf games). When he got home, springs wanted to talk in shrugged and walked over. Springs neverlosly said "Um…..you know that fredbear is a girl right? Well,I think have a crush on her,and need your help to confess to her." Crew looked at springs in shock and said-ok?" Then Neon lololol broke through the window and yelled "Whoooooo! Fredbear x Spring Bonnie forevers!"

Crew yelled "How the hell did you get here?" Neon said "Any fredbear x spring bonnie events call to me. Oh, and I'll help you springs." Springtrap blushed and thanked them. He then walked towards Fredbear to confess. He also said "Crew, thanks for this." Crew just shrugged, while neon was trying to not yell that fredbear x springs has arrived. Fredbear noticed them and waved said "Um,fredbear?I..I…I.." Crew put a hand on springs shoulder for reassurance and sent him a silent message:You got nodded and finally yelled "I Love You!"

(Sorry for the cliffhanger) Ok,guys,here are the stats:

931 views

5 favs

4 followers

Thank you sooooo much guys! I mean I could not have thought of these results by chapter 12 see you guys next time.

Also thaks for the dares:

Jhay.0324

Agarfinkel

ElstienTheAbandonedKnight

tnmtfanforever851

Draconessa

foxy(Guest)

ISS600

Andrew

Neonlololol

Poppy

Thanks for the help with dares and bye for now! Yay!


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for teh long wait!

Ermm... Well school is starting in a few weeks,and now the update speed will be pretty slow ,The season finale for this series is almost ,Next chapter. But dont worry! FNAF Truth or Dare Season 2 will come out in a little ,and for this chapter,only 4 dareswill be used because you guys gave me too many ! *drowns in dares* Also,andrew's dares wont be used anymore because he gave me so many dares,i know he was teasing me. Now lets get to chapter 13,shall we?

(2 weeks later)

Crew brought out the last of the roast beef. "Okay,dig in!" he said and began eating his he noticed springs looked nervous. But hey,Crew would be nervous if he was _**dating**_ someone. (Yes Springs and Fredbear are dating) "Ok."he said. Everyone stopped held up his new phone. That ment 'Time for truth or dares"

From Puppygirl:Do you guys like puppies?

Crew:Yes

Freddy:yes

Chica:Meh

Puppet:Emagard pepries!

Foxy:Yes

Neon:Puppy puppy puppy!(Yes)

Toy Animatronics:Yes!

Springs:Kind of

Fredbear:Yesssssssssssssssssssssssssss

BB:No.

Everyone stared at BB. BB shurrged and said "What?" Crew went Genocide mode(Will be shown on DeviantArt) and held up a knife."C̷̛̥̻̤͕̙̈́͐ͪoͥ̊ͤm̷͙̦̊̐͡e̯͚ͫ̌҉̢̢̩̺͎̯̔ͨ͜ ͓͒̊ͣ͜҉̳͎̺͕ͪ͆ḥ͉̝̥̇͗̏̄ẻ̥̲̽̕͜rę͕͇̼̀̈́ͪ͟͟ ̛̦͈̱͚ͤͧ̿͘B̢̘̊ͦ͐̕B̡̗̤̞̗̜̠̊ͩ̌̾̃̏͘͢͢ͅ.̶̷̸̶̧ͭ͗̊ͦ̒̈̚̕͢͝͞I̪͎̳̮͙̔͏̹̓͏̈́̾́̐'̖̒ͩ̀́͝m̴̵͉̥̫̩̋́ͫ̈́̄̔̂͗͘͟͝ ̸̸̨̻̳̟͈̞ͭ̈̑͛gͯ͞o̷̷̤͂́͏̵̼̠͍̻̓͛̋ͯ̌nͤna̡̢̘̗̥̲̫̰ͯ̆̌͆͋̿̐͡͞ͅ ̧̰̜̻ͮ̔҉͉̳̣̪͇͔̳̎̌̍͛͟k̵̓k̴̨̡̨͓̮̺̮̀ͫ̓̕̚͠k̸͔̫̬̪͓̗͚̘͋̏̄ͩͪ͊̎̽̆ͫķ̛̝̝kk̵̨̟̻̔͑͟k̎͜kk͖̗̹̈́̑̎̎͑̋͢͡k̶̢̧͉̙̈̊͜ķ̨̭̱̲͓ͭ̑̊ͦͮ̿̑̕͘͞ͅk̝̱e̬͂͠e̷ͯ͏̸̨̗͎͕͓̻ͣͧ̊̽̆ͭ͆̈́̅e͡͡e҉̢̨̺̗̥͚̮͍͗̾ͨ͛́͆ͯ̈͝ȩ̻̙̖̲͕̐̓́̌̍ͭͥ͛̎͝͡ẹ̛͓̪ͤ̽̈́̃ͭ́́͠e̸̴̛̺̞̪̰̝͎̔̀̔̆͒͒̎̊͜͢é͈̦̰̘ͣͮͫ̈e̴̜ͬ̂͒̈̾͏e̠̯͎̫͈͐̎̀ͪ͆ͤ͌ẹ̸̵͓̊͌͢e̛̝̦̘͖͐͗̈͑ͤͤ͛eḛ͂͠͏͎̂ę̙̝̮̯̫ͭ͒ͫ͠ȩ̜̞̻̪͖̺͗ͫ͑̐ͪ̈͒̿ͦ̕̕͝e̩ͭẹ҉̶ͭẹ̴̵̢̩͈̖̉̾́̏̕͡ë́̚e̢e͕̣̱͇͊͆̉̚l͎̟̺̂̾̏ͣ͌̓ͩ͑͒͜l̠̮̲̙͙ͫ́̃̐̐ͯ͋͜͞͡͡l̪̼̔̈́̌̎̓̂l̠͔̈́͂ͣ̅̓l̡͇̰̘̰̻̬̖͉͓ͦ̔͗͆͞l̸̳͙̮̆l̙͚̭̣̅̓̊ͥ͟͞͠l̛̰͓̜̿̈́͛l̍̕͜l͙ͥ̍l̸̠̤͙̼̯͍̙̈́̀́ͬ͢l̸̞͎͈̆ͬ͌̓ll̴̛̲͕̰͚̙̪̤̰̜ͤ̓̊͑̽͌͢l̛l̬͕̻̖̭͎ͫ̈̂̍̎̓̚͜l̲̠̋ͪͦͦ͟l̘̺̜̊́͛̿͌l̷͈͛̔̓͛l̡̞͙͉̗͎ͩ̿̌́͛̆̀̈́̆̔̇͘l̤̎l͏̶̝̖̪̪̼̠ͭ̐̊̐̕l̶̖͖̮̟ͬ̓́̎ͧ͒͌͒͠ͅľ̶̶͇̬̥̻͊̽͝l̢̟͖͕̠̣ͫ̑̃ͨͣͩ̚̕͏ ̨̧̛͔̅ͤ̏͘͏̃ͧ̽̿͗͟ͅy̸̹͙ͪ̐ͯ̉ơ̯̫̩̯͉͈͋̿͋ͮͯ͋͝u͏̠͆͑ͩ̋͊͝͏̡̝̜͉ͫͯ̏ͤ͝" BB backed up,then ran out the door.

Crew changed to normal,and read a random Flamesound O. Music:Crew: I dare u to bring purple guy, fritz, Jeremy, Scott (the phone guy) and Mike permanently into the truth or dare. If u do this I have another dare.

Purple guy: kiss Scott.

Crew started to shake. "P-pur-pur-Purple guy?!"He shook for about 10 more seconds,then came to his summoned the charcters. The first recation was from took Crew's knife and walked towards vincent. "Let's play a run.I run after i catch you...DIE!" Crew jumped between them. "H-hey!No fighting anyone! Besides..."His face flashed Genocide for a second."I'll be the one that kills him,if nessacary."

Fritz cleared his throat. "Um...next dare is freaking out. Jeremy was muttering"am i hallucationing?". Crew chuckled and said"Ok,ok." Again,from puppygirl:can toy bonnie sing barbie girl.

Toy bonnie yelled "Nope!" and walked ran over and grabbed toy Bonnie. "where you going?" Freddy handed him the mic while Crew summoned a set up a live stream video for her channel FNAFChicaYoutuber(Not a real channel).Crew smiled and said " .Go!" Toy Bonnie sighed."

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl in a fantasy world

Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly

You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,

Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...

You can touch, you can play, if you say, "I'm always yours."

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please

I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees

Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,

Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play, if you say, "I'm always yours."

You can touch, you can play, if you say, "I'm always yours."

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world

Life in plastic, it's fantastic!

You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere

Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(ah-ah-ah-yeah)

Come on, Barbie, let's go party!

(uu-oooh-u) [2x]"

Everyone broke down laughing,while Toy Bonnie flipped off everyone off. " .Ever!" Foxy yelled. Mike stopped laughing and said "should we keep laughing,or get on with the next dare?" Crew said"Yeh,lets get on with the last dare."

Purple guy glared at everyone. "I dont wanna kiss phone guy!" Crew shurrged and said "Dare's dare." Scott nevrously shuffled to purple covered her eyes."I'm gonna be scarred for life.".Purple guy quickly kissed him,flew back and smashed into Crew. Crew,naturally,went genocide. Purple guy went invisble. Crew sighed."welp,that's all-" "Wait!" Springs ran into sighed and said "make it quick." Springs faced fredbear,and got down on one knew what was happening. Springs took out a contained a diamond-encrusted ring."Fredbear,will you marry me?" everyone gasped. Neon started running around and screaming. Crew had to knock Neon out,then duck tape her mouth. meanwhile,fredbear couldnt move. She was shocked by the said... "Yes!"

Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddddd Cut!. **Next chapter:Fredbear and Spring Bonnie's Wedding,and the fight between Endo 2 and The Puppet. see you next chapter!**


	14. Chapter 14

are back,with some more oc's. also,i have prosponed the ,lets do this!

Crew walked was the first one there."Hey!" Neon waved. This was a wedding after all. The next person to arrive was up to Crew and handed him a rpg and an another gender-changing gun. Crew stared at him. "really?" .jhay shurrged and walked off.

After that,everyone came in,one by last one was a cat. Also Crew's newest friend. "Hey,pro. kitten,how are you-" "Where is Springtrap!I Want to hug him nyahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" springs noticed pro. Kitten and ran away. "Get back here!" Pro. Kitten ran after springs,but was punced by fredbear. punced her back,and then Crew jumped in between them. swug agian and accidentally hit Crew in the face. "Owww..." Neon ran over. "Here,take this!" Crew was handed...a bottle of vodka. "really?" Neon walked away. Crew stood up and yelled "lets just start the wedding,please?"

Everyone took their stood on the platform,as he was the best walked down the aisle and went onto the stood on it as well.

(Time skip brought to you by Springtrap Prime)

"Ok,do you spring Bonnie Arsil,take Fredbear as your wife?" " Yes."

"and do you fredbear,take Spring Bonnie Arsil as your husband?" "Yes."

"Then i declare you husband and wife!" springs and Fredbear kissed,and everyone cheered. Then someone kicked down the door. "Did i miss the wedding,mate?" Springtrap Prime waltzed in. Crew's eyes widened. Neon and cheered. "Thanks for inviting me,mate." Crew said "But I didnt..."

Springtrap Prime walked towards the food table.

(Another time skip,whatever)

Everyone was back at the house. They were playing cards,eating,playing video games,or flirting with springtrap.(Well,only was flirting with springs) "Oy,Crow!" Springtrap Prime yelled. "It's Crew."Crew corrected. "whatever. What's this fanfic about?" Crew simply answered "We do truths or dares." Crew's phone started ringing. "Let me take this." "K,mate"

Crew walked to his room and answered the call. "yo?" a strange voice on the other line said "I'm coming." Then the person hanged up. It took a few miuntes to realise it was Endo 2. "Oh,shoot." he ran back into the main room and told puppet glared and said "I'm ready." Crew and the puppet walked outside. N was waiting for them. Crew sighed and said"1...2...3!" They started to no one was winning every punch or kick was they back swung their legs hit each other between the legs. "Ouch." Crew winced. The puppet screamed in pain,while it did nothing to N. N threw the puppet up and smashed him into the puppet tapped out. "Well,that was quick." N just smiled and teleported away.


	15. Chapter 15 with SANESS!

Annd we're back! Also,we have a specail guest in this chapter...SANESS! "YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM!"IDK.

"wake up!wake up, ... PUPPET GET THE F*** UP!" The puppet rubbed his eyes."ngh..." "You've been sleeping for 3 freakin fainted after the wedding!" fight between him and N was a dream?! Crew left the room. Crew walked into the main room where most of the people were. "Ok,dare time!"he yelled. From Springtrap Prime!:I dare Spring and Golds to have kids!

Springtrap! What are your thoughts on Professor?

Goldie! How are u?

Springs and Fredbear blushed. Springtrap Prime laughed .Crew sensed that a fight was happening and ran inbetween the 2."Nope!Dare's a and springs,ermmm..." Springs took fredbear's hand and telported away. Crew turned to SP and said"WTF!" SP shurgged."So...Now what?"Chica said. Crew simply said "Time-Skip" and snapped his fingers

(Time-Skip 1 hour)

everyone was muttered "Ow..." Next Dare! Springs stared at and said"We have a yandere-senpai thing now."Fredbear stood protectliy in front of springs,while was trying to hug springs got pissed off and crew had to freeze springs to save . complained "Aw come on,he was trying to hug me." "does that explain this?" Crew pointed to A FREAKIN KNIFE! Crew took the knife and unfroze springs. He dare from sp. Fredbear smiled and said"well,it's just got married,i fixed my coffee machine,and as you know,me and springs just had-"Crew froze fredbear." . .f***ing sentence." Unfreeze. Fredbear looked at Crew and said"What?" "That is NOT needed!" "Fine..."

From jhay:Dare: Purple Guy has to go 1 day without using the gender-changing gun on me. If he fails, "big as a balloon" dare.

Foxy handed Purple guy the gender-changing gun."Good luck."Purple Guy stared at the gun,then pointed at leaped in front of jhay and took the hit."oh shit"jhay when the dust cleared,Crew was still was holding a shield with a green heart.(In Undertale,The green soul is the soul of shielding) But...then it must have rebounded. Purple Guy,no- _ **Purple Girl**_ screamed."Ah,WTF im a girl!" "Crew grinned and said"Sorry,There's no cure." Purple Girl ran off a cliff,but jhay grabbed her and said,"Now you have to do the big as a balloon dare."he smirked. Foxy shivered,as he had to do it in chapter 5.(4th wall break.)

Purple Girl flew had just eaten 192832937981738821686387218 pieces of pizza. Crew said"If anyone gets her down,i will freakin kill you."he warned. Freddy checked Crew's phone"do we have anymre dares?" Crew said" thats all fo-" "Crew,there's someone at your door." Crew opened the door and a weird sans walked in."who are you?" The strange figure said"SSAANNEESSS!" "Sas?" "SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" "um,okay." "DO YOU WANNA HAVE A BAD TOM!"Then saness exploded.


	16. Chapter 16

okay,before we start,some bad stuuff school starts in 2 days and i will only be able to do chapters on weekends.*sigh*ok,here is chapter 16

Freddy checked the was still asleep,and they cant start the story Springtrap Prime walked into Crew's room and blew a air horn."Ahhhhhh! WTF!"Crew yelled. SP said "Come on,we have to do dares." Crew sat up,walked into the main room,and whipped out his phone.

From Springtrap Prime:I dare Springtrap and Professor Kitten to have a beer with me and we get drunk off our asses mate.

Crew quickly telported them to a he telported there too. SP, ,and springs looked at crew."what? i've never been to a bar." crew sat on a stool and ordered 4 took a sip and winced. "it burns a little"he said. "you'll get used to it,mate."Sp said,then CHUGGED THE WHOLE THING DOWN. Springs gaped at SP,while chugged it down too. Crew and springs just took little sips at a started to get saw crew started to feel a little stopped was the only one who wasnt ,Crew was only a little drunk,meaning he still could control his actions. walked over to .Kitten hugged springs very tight,while Crew was laughing. SP was hanging from the the hell was he doing that? was now trying to kiss springs,but crew seperated them by using his telekinesis power.(Yes,he has telekinesis)

Crew telported them back to the fainted,and springs baced up into a rubbed his collasped on the weakly smiled and the next dare.

From Dhanoj:MENTION ME OR I WILL SEND MY ARMY OF ROBOTS, STUFFED ANIMALS, FIGMENTS OF MY MESSED UP IMAGINATION (and there are lots of them) AND ALL THE CHARECTERS I HAVE EVER THOUGHT OF INCLUDING A GIANT ZOMBIE TV/MAN/EGG/INK GUY/DEMON/ANGEL. Thank you. My dare is for everybody (I MEAN EVERYBODY) to go into the multi verse and kidnap Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps from zootopia. if that doesn't work then ask them nicely. If that doesn't work than Use you divine godly powers to do it. FAILURE WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. my truth is... Not a truth but a dare. I dare Chica to take off her bib. SEE YOU! AND DO IT OR FACE MY ARMY.

Crew said:0.0 halp! Crew then opened a portal. "Hw long will this take?" Foxy asked. "To get there?3 hours."

(time skip brought to you by DANK MEMES)A short meme skit before we continue

Crew:Where are you

SP:i'm buying clothes

Crew;I need you here

SP:but im buying clothes

Crew:where are you

SP:I'm at soup!

Crew:What do you mean im at soup

SP:I'M AT THE SOUP STORE

Crew:WHY ARE YOU BUYING CLOTHES AT THE SOUP STORE!?

SP:F*** YOU!

(end time skip)

Crew summoned a net and trapped the he brought them to a dropped them in. Foxy:0.o

Chica blushed and said "do i have to do this?"Crew blindfolded didnt see or hear anything,because he was LISTENING TO MEGALOVAINA!

Crew took off the thing,and read the next dare.

From jhay:For the next dare, all except Crew would have black eyes with red pupils. If Crew can last it, then MAXIMUM DEFENSE from the Army would be setup. If he can't handle it, he has to play SONICEXE , and/or a parody (e.g. ,YOSHIEXE ). Playing would cure the animatronics. Playing a parody would cure the non-animatronics.

Crew exploded and the477crew ended the story be cause he is lazy,and crew played SUNKYMPEG.


	17. Chapter 17

**Warning: this chapter gets depressing in the end**.

(flashback)

Crew backed friend's eyes were... sudenelly felt a sharp pain in his felt like he was remebering he could'nt grasp he blacked out.

(End flashback)

Crew shivered when he remebered when had happened shook it off and pulled out his phone. TIME FOR DARES SON! From Springtrap Prime:I dare Foxy to make Freddy, Marionette and Purple Guy wear sparky tutus. Foxy got a insane look that scared crew a little."come on you 3." foxy dragged the 3,with them complaining and stuffed them into a box. "0.0 what was that for?"Crew asked. "It will put them in the dresses hahahahahhahahaha i'm so evil." two minutes later,they came out with sparkly blushed madly while crew screaming "hahahhahahahahhah!fronnie in da house!" untill SP whacked crew over the head with his boomerang.

While rick yelled at SP for almost killing crew,bonnie was nosebleeding and springs cleaned bonnie's nose so author would'nt come down and kill bonnie for the mess. "Next dare!"

From Professer Kitten:I dare bb to annoy everyone!

BB smriked and said "Rick and Crew,can you come here?" Crew and rick followed bb and he lead them to his room. "what do you want bb?" Rick asked.

BB smirked again and said "Have you ever had a dream that you, um, you had, your, you- you could, you'll do, you- you wants, you, you could do so, you- you'll do, you could- you, you want, you want- " Rick's eyes were glazed over while Crew was slightly twitching. "that you, um, you had, your, you- you could, you'll do, you- you wants, you, you could do so, you- you'll do, you could- you, you want, you want-" "BB SHUT THE FUBBER KNUCKING UP!" Crew picked BB up,then threw him out the sighed then when to get foods. (WELL HOW DO YOU THINK THEYRE NOT STARVING!?)

(Time skip brought to you by I DONT GIV A CRAP! *faints*)

"I'm home!" Crew was holding a bag of sun chips in one hand,and groceries in another hand. Everyone stared at the bag of sun chips. "oy, we have some sun chips mate?"

"Yeah,crew."

"dude,hand over the chips."

Everyone was now trying to steal the ran around the house 20 times before collasing in exuastion. SP grabbed the sun chips and yelled "Ha!i got the sun chips!" , and poured the contents into a bowl. And began to eat the chips. . Later,maybe 4-5 hours later,when crew was awake now,he yelled "i'm going out for a drive!" Sp looked at Crew and said "Mate,your 13 years old in this story." "This is a fanfiction cares."

Crew started the didn't really know where to he saw a sign:THE BURNT rang a bell,but he didn't know _how._ He saw the were burnt he was driving through the town, a burned door had writing in it that crew could barely read. _The Lockmans._ Crew stopped the car and got walked into the charred saw so many familier things. Then it all came back. The fire. His parent's _it_ gave crew his scars. Crew felt a tear run down his cheek. "S-s-son-sonic-SONICEXE killed my parents."

 **Sorry for the sad ending.**

 **Also,jhay,the drawing contest ends when someone gets a exact drawing of crew ( not likely),or when i publish chap 25. And when you are done guys,give me a link! Bye!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Is it safe? *gets hit by 20+ missiles*... ok ok ok.i know this is 3 days so sorry,but here is chapter 18 son**

"I'm home!" Crew walked in. SP,the only person in the main room,waved. "sup,mate." he said,noticing that Crew seemed a bit...off. Crew walked past him quickly and ran into his room. He shut it,locked it,and sat on his bed. He pulled out a disc that had,in black marker,the words that crew never wanted to see again. SONICEXE. Crew grabbed an axe hanging on his wall (Dont ask) and walked up to the disc. " Let's end this nightmare.",he thought,and swung the axe at the disc

"Wake up!" Bonnie shook Freddy awake. "Wh-what?"

"Crew is back,and that means its time for dares!" "Ngh." Freddy fell asleep again. Bonnie was about to wake him up again,when he heard a crash, and a grunt of pain. Crew lumbered into the hallway,holding his now _bleeding_ just smiled,and instanly his hand healed. "Power of the author.",he said to Bonnie,and yelled "DARE TIME,WAKE UP!"

(Time skip brought to you by GREAT MEMES(Credit to jhay.0324))

Freddy:I'm hungry.

Worker: Yeah, what u want?

Freddy: Let me get uhh...B̩̱͔͙̩̳ͣͤͮͨͨ̈́̓̚͟Ǫ̸̛̯͚̹̳̖̮̀̾N̤͙͍̪̹̠̝̰̐̐̽͑͂̃̄ͣͭ͝Ȩ̷̀̑ͣ̽̄ͪͬͦ͏͔̳̮̺̥͖͚Lͯͣ̏̽̇͏̗̭͕͍̣̜̰E̼̟̞̾̐ͯ͂͗̚̕̕S̷̤ͫ͛̎̂ͬͭ̑́S̷͔̯͐̔ ̎̀҉͡͏̱͓̠̮͚̠P̛̫̗̻̻̦ͧ͛̽̓̅͆ͯ͠I̸̧̫̅̈Ž̡̡̪̰ͥ̀ͅZ̺̤͎̱̖͉͒ͧ̽̓̎͡A̮̖͔͈̰̳͇̼̎ with 2 liter of coke.

Worker: What kind of pizza? And 2̢̨̭̰̻͙̦̭͍͙̤ͭ ̝̪̓̃͊̈̑͌̊̀L̡̧̬̠̗̰̞̱͕ͤ͒ͤ̆̍I̢̝̟̙̟̗͓͎̪̿ͭ̑ͪͧ͡T̎͆̑̓̋҉͓̳̘̠E̝̩̺̟͚͕̐ͨͬͭͤ͊ͭ̃͝R̶̢̠͖͙ͧͯ̍ͮ̄̐ ̧̛̤̦̼̝͋́͒͒͗̾ͦM̶͇̱̭̀ͧ͘A̸͔̱̟͙̅ͪ͆̏ͫ̚C͕̪̬̳͒ͪ͑̎ͭ͌ͫ̚͟H̡̧̝̺̣̻͈̱͔͈̃͆̈́ͬ́Ï̝̬̲͍̹̮͇̜̂ͬ͟͠N̬̲̘̺̖͈̓̃Ę͖̳̮̦̬̳̣̫̳̉̑ͣͯ̓̓ͣ̌̀ ̠̟͎ͨbR̨̮̗̞̮̖̈́ͧ͑̑̓̓̏O̸͎̙̟̹̣̹̦̤͑̅̃̈́ͮ̍͒̃ͤK̟̺͕̱̐ͫͣͣͫE̘͍̖̩̰̬̲͖̩͂ͩ̐͊͆ͭ́́͞ we got 1 liter though. (Just use it twice!)

Freddy: What you mean "broke"? Alright, let me get that pizza, B̪͎͍͓̠͙̰̾̍͜͟Ồ̧͔̀ͥ̍N̪͙̙̗̎͒̐ͫ̈́͛Ȩ̣̳̞̫ͧ͊̍̑͞Ļ̝̤̙͕̪̤͔̀͂̋ͮ̆̋ͯ̌E̥̹̹͉̻͂͆̒̉̃̿̈́͢S͙̘̣̺̟ͪ͗̽ͅS̴̮͔̹̝̝̬̙̪̒̓̊ͣͣ̂ͨ͜.

Worker: Uh...pizza don't got bone in it.

Freddy: what did I just say then?

Worker: You said, L̶̹̣͎̐ͬ̓ͅE̍ͮͤ̈̋͏̮̗͚̼̰̰̲̱̯͝T͇̥̲̼͍͈̣̺̔̑ͦ̂ͤ̃̿ͮ ̷̛̗͈̣̮̯̍̈́̂͟M̧̪̦̜͕̬̣̞͓̥̆ͮͭ̓̾͐͌̚E̩̟̠͔̰̗̅̌ͪͪͣ͘͠͝ ͙̜͉̣̗̆͒Ǧ̡͔̮͙͕̌̋͜Ě̢͓̙͉̻̗͉̩̗̏͞T͓̳͕̺̙͕͎͔ͨ͆̉̐͢͡ ͚̲̤̝̜̙̃̽̄͊ͥ͜I̹̖̦̪̓̽ͨͫ͊͝Ţ̪̹͖͉̖̫͙͆̽͊ͨ͋̽̋̃́̕ͅͅ ̟͍̩͈̻̗̹͌ͬͥ͟͜B̭̹͉̞͈̹̗̠̒̌͑ͥͬ́́͟O͊͛̿̌̍ͬ͏͉̺̗Ņ̷͔̞̓͌ͪͬ̓ͥͬ̽̽͞Ḙ̫̥̈́̉̉ͤ͂̈̀̕L͂͛̾̎̍̀̀͏̱̼̹̘̻̳̫͖E̪̟̗͗͛̐ͨͧ́̚͞S̾ͯ̍҉͇̰͉̼͉̞ͅS̢̲̘̺̜̮͖̙͂ͬͩ́̉͒̑̕ like it got bone in it.

Freddy: Y͉̦̞̦̪̜̿͌̈ͨ̽ḁ͈'̹̰̩͔ͤͭ̏ͪ͗̐ͅl̩̣̱̯̓ͦl̺̲͍̦̜ͅ ̩̇͂g͇͚͕ͨ̎ͣ͗ŏ̹͌͐̐̂̔̓t̬͚͑͑̋ ̭̫̬̝̰̰̰̐̃͒͋́̃͑b̜̝̳͇̪̞́̃̄̉̚̚ó͙̪̮ͅn͆͑̏e̼ͩ͌̋̄́̾ ͕̥̝̺̱̔̏̂̾̌̅ͅi͈ͦͧͯ̄ͅn͔͎̯̣͚͒̃̋͂ ̫̙ͤͯͧͅẗ͖̙͋͌̿̅̅͛ȟ̘̥ͯi̫̠̙̺͔̇̿͒s͆̉̉͊͛̾ ̘̜̟̤ͅșͦ̏ͤ̈*͓̙̖͉̼*̮̪̳̪̝̍*̥̟͉̻͓͐͛̃̑ͧ̆ͥ ̘̠̓͊̇̂ͥ̊th̺̘̤̲ͭͧͮ͌̚̚e̺͕̬͛n!͉͖̖͓̳̃͒̂͒̅ͧͨ So what's the problem?

Worker: Name one pizza that don't got bone in it?

Freddy: J̵͍̗̬̤̒ͧU͍̦̦̠̠͕͕͔̔ͭ̔̎ͨͫ͢͟͡S̛̗̫͇̲͈̣̖̐͐ͥ̈́͑͒̽̈T̜̗͓͕́͐̍͗͗̏̊́ ̠̩̝͉̰̉̑̂̆ͪ̚D͍̀̐͠O̸̾̔̚͞͏̺̣͍̰̦̠ͅN̶̢̤̝̖̩̂̈́͐͌ͮͨ̏ͅ'̵̗͖͉͓̼̲̈́ͧ̍ͬ͗͛̄̀T̤̗̊̂ͯͪ ̪̯͔̪̹̺ͯ͌͑̈ͬ͆͊̔́P̶̻̙̭͚̰͊͌̈́ͥ̕U̠͉̽ͧͪ̑̆̎̀̚͠͝Ṭ̷̨̬̣͗͋ͧͤ̿̿̄ ̹̪͓̩͓͌̓ͫͧ̎̔͘T̡̮͊̀ͣͧ̽̽̔͜Ḥ̴̩͉͕̖̮̯̗̈ͧ́̽ͣ̈́E͔͎͙̓͊ͪͧͤ͢͝M̢͎̻̍ ̡̧̩͕͔͔͈̮̖̗̆B̸͖̞̙͆̋̏̆ͨ̍͑͜O̶͍̳̱͚͒̈́ͣ̓ͮ̃ͥN̰̝̞͇̜̏͗͑̊̇́͢E̸̱͖̺ͬ̋ͧ̈́̽̀̈ͅS̵̛͖͍̱̞̳̔̅͐̅͛ ̺͙̳́ͣ́͜I̯̗͔ͧ̆̓ͅŇ̼͙̦̹ͬͨ̋̽ͨ̆̎̚͡ͅ ̸̸̜̹̮̍ͬ͂M̵̢͈̺͍̫̞̩̥͋ͧ͆̈́̅ͮ̾ͅY͈̝̘̲̪̐ͨ̏̋́ ̖̫̰̟̙́̓ͣ̿͂ͧ̀͜P̸͎̂͆͠I̤͂̈́ͧ̊ͭ͛͋͌Z̷͚̥͖̳ͬͮͩͭͅŽ̗̬͙ͥ̒ͭ̋A̛̛̠̹ͥ͋,̶̰̬̟̰͚̲ͥ͊̐̊̇ͥ́ ̢̮̹͕̲͉͐̔B̵ͮ̅҉̬̠͔͍͖̘R̡͈̯̔ͧ̾̓ͭͤ͢U̻̝̥̟̼̓̽ͦ́̓̆ͧ͘H̡̃̃̄̒͗ͤ̎̀ͅ!̖̗͐ͩ͑͞ How many times do I gotta say it?

Worker: Bruh, just explain to me how a pizza can be boneless?

Freddy: If it don't got bone in it, it's B̧͍͍̞̹̤͙̘͚̭͑ͦ̿Ǫ̬̲̤̘͚̫͖̙̯͑͆͟N̸̬̺̗̹̘͈ͨͣͮ̀E̠̦ͬ́͆͛̔͂̐ͩ͢͠L̺̣͕ͤ̿̒͘͠E̡͕͕͉̙̝͓̬ͮ͌̒ͣ̅͒̉S̷̵̲̥̼̩͍̩͚ͯ̄͂ͧͬ̈ͅS̪̱̜̫͖̼̄̔̇͌̂͜.̡̱̳̉̓̀

Worker: Son, what school do you go to?

Freddy: Dawg, I don't understand the problem just make my pizza B͎͓͊ͣ́Ǫ̷̤̠̲̤̪̫̏ͯ͜N͋͆̉̔̅͏͓̥̩̪E̸̲͇ͭ͌̾ͫ͘̕Lͬͮ́̀̀͏̮͙̮̫̜̖̬Ĕ̵̤̬̘̙́͘S̸̠̊ͩ̔͗͡S̡͔̝̮̔ͤͥ͋̃̉̚͢͜!͆̾̆͑ͯ̂̄͏̬̦̝̩̤́ ͚̙͍̲̳̭̝̹̗̈́̄͌̉̑ͬ̇D̴̫͓̯̟̠̳͕̜̎̽͋̓̾̇͒ͬ͜*͎̞̲̫̹͓̯̆͋ͤͦ͟*̷͍͚̟̪̥̳͔̆ͨͫ͐͂́*͍̫̘͌̓́̓̀̊̽̕͜*̶̘̭͕͓̳̍ͣͪ̾̃͠*̸̴͓̞́̄̆ͣ͋͑̈*̶̥̯̝̤̻͉͌̊ͬ͊͝!̛̙̗̪̺̫͈̘̺̘ͯ̉̉

Intensified Worker: D̋̍̌͌͂̑͋̌̄͌̈ͪ͂̐ͫ̓̈́͞͏͇̟̙̳̣̝͇̺̜̰̥͇̕͠͞*̡̢̖̘͈̲̠͎̝̰̪̺ͪͮ͒͛̈̔̌̇̽͌̏̽̿ͪͦͦ̄́̏*̴̧̛͔͔̙̺̺̦̘͍͇̹͔͕̻͋ͣ͛͌̾͒ͥ͗͂͛͐̽͑ͬ͘*̵̺̘̝̞͚̟̮̦̜̮̘̝͍͙̫ͭ͂͒͌͢*̸̶̥̼̯͔̗̏̿ͬ̐ͥ͛̃̈͆̏̀͘*̶̷̡̡͈͔͚̹̘ͤͦ͌͋͒̌̋̋̈̅͗ͦͦ̽*ͧ͋̑̒ͭ̋ͫ͊̓ͪ͆̂͆ͯ҉̷̴̨͔͈͓̹̳̝̻̖͓̣ ̨̬̟̥̫͖̰̲̲̱̰͚̰̰̝̦̣̳̮̩ͨ̾͆̊ͮ͟͝͠ǹ̷̢͇͙͎̪̌ͦ̔͆͆ͭ̽̈̏͑̓̇̌͒̽̅͛͡ỏ ҉͙̣̹̗͖̞̫̦̯̜͖̦͇͢i̸͒ͧͥ̍̔̆̅̿ͧ͛̋̋ͮ̀͑̃̀҉͙̗͔͈̱͓͔͉̪̩͕͔̮̠̖͙͓ͅṇ̵͔̰͙̝̱͓̭̥̞̥͔̲̰̫̥̽̐̂̓̀͗ͮͨ̾̓̒̋̋ͣͧͩͩͨ͘͢͟ͅͅ ̶̢̖̘̱͈̜̰̭̄̍̐̈́̒͒̒ͭ͌̓ͥ̓͌̒́͜͜͜yͩ͆̊̈ͫ̿̎͘͏͎͈̘͕͉̖͓̬̼̩̺̲̹̖̕o̶̧̢͔̤̠̭̙̥̤̪̗̤̠̬͖ͩ̋̈́̏ͫͮ͆̆͘ͅų ҉̗̞͖͓̰̩̟͍̝̕i̍ͦͧ̓̔̀̈́̌̔͆̆̏͐ͪ̚̚҉̶̵̨̭̳̤̭̭͓̬͈͍͓̘̘̤̀ͅz̧̘̤̪̦̲̳̪̹̜̆́̂͑ͦ̆ͨ̿ͯ̉͒͋ͤ̍̒͘͘͟z̢̧̫̩̗̲̖̥̭̳̼̹̜̫͈̝͇̋̋͑͑͛͊ͫ͐͂͋ͯ̈ͭ͡͡a̸̖͚̳ͮ̂ͦ͂̋ͥͯ͐́ͤͧͣͪ̚͢͜͜!̶̷͕̻̬̭́̊͂ͦ̈͋̈̈́̂͂̎ͩ̄̊ͭ̌̇̈ͥ *explode*

(End time skip)

Everyone came into the main room. Crew standed on top of a table (bruh) and read the first dare.

From Springtrap Prime:I dare EVERYONE to switch genders for one chapter

springtrap screamed. "what!? no way! not happening". Crew sighed,then did vanished. Fredbear facepalmed,while toy bonnie didnt give a s*&% because he/she was genderless. Springtrap Prime laughed,then noticed everyone was glaring at her (him,but he was part of the dare too.) " what is it,mate?" Freddy yelled "This is all your fault!" Crew,reappearing,held back Springtrap,who was ready to charge. "let's just get on with the next dare."

From jhay.0324:Truth: Bonnie, I choose you! Who's more annoying? Bon-Bon (SL) or Bonnet?

Dare: Me, SP, and PK have to fight against the BATIM characters in a Tekken style (you swap characters).

Ask: Crew, if you turned me into an animal, which one?

Bonnie stared at the ground for a god bonnet was somewhere,and bon bon was at the arcade. "Bon-Bon. He has such a high pitched voice,and Bonnet has is really nice,and don't STEAL CANDY FROM YOU AT 3 O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING!" Crew winced at Bonnie's tone. Suddenly the whole place became tekken fight,health bar and ,Boris,and alice appeared out of nowhere and started attacking did a backflip and slammed bendy into a wall. "Nooooooooooo!bendy-senpai!" alice leaped at him,but SP brought out a whip,and whipped alice across the room. Boris walked towards PK. "Heh,Springtrap looks like he s*&^ his pants,heh." PK's eyes turned pitch black. "Ḏ̻̤̳͖̮͎̀̓ͮ̓̍ͩͤ͂̉̚ò̙̤̀̃́̓͊͟͝n͖͇͚̝t̛̔ͦ ̱̖̖̦͓̹̦͕̍̏͒̒̈ͦ̏̚͢y̸̢̼̘͖̻̠̽̆ͧ́̀͟o̼͈͈̤̝ͣ͒ͥͪͣ͟͞u̢̨̲͕͚̩̥ͦͬ͌̏̿̎ͤ́͘̕ ̧̻͎̰̰̪̈͌̓́ͧͮͨͧ͝҉̆͘d̴ͤḁ̵͚͑̓̽̿ͦ̍̀ͫͫ̋̋̕͟rę̘͔̻͖͈̜̞̦͓̎͗̆͑͐̾̃ͩ͝ ̪͛̓̋̈́ͮ͏̧̗͇̝͍̳̳̟̾s̳͆a͉ȳ̖͈̖̙̫͕̹̍̑̆͛͐ͮ͟͞ ̩̬̂ͧ̒̔͐̀͐͏̸͗t̫̫͙͕ͧ͂̄̓̚ḧ̵̸̦̬͌̓ͥ̅̓͘͞ͅá̴̰̞͓̺̭̺͈̔͢҉̻̘ͦt́ ̣̟̱͆̀͡͏̞͟ȃ̱̭͇̘̓̿ͮ̍͒͟b̪̜̀͘ǫ̴͓ͧͩͮ͋̀̅͏̸͙͎̮ủ̘̠̾ͣͬ̕͞͠ͅt̸̳̠̃͌ ̩̜͎̓͑̓̃̆̇ś̵̨̮̥̲̫͔̻ͫ̽̐͛̌̀ͯ̐ͩp̷̨̟̟̬̰̹̼̤̎͗̒̂͛̀̽ͩ͟͝ŗ̴̧͕̤̬̙͛͗̓ͩ̈́͠ȋ̧͍͓͍̱͉̩̭̌ͯͮͯ̚͘͞͞n̨͖̗̼͖͖̬͚̬̉̾̒́̃͋͛̃̾͘͞g̩ͬ҉ ҉̡̺͍ͬm̞ͭͯ̀̏̍͌ͭ̽͡ͅ ͚͗̾̾ͮ̀͆̒ĝ̡̯̜̰̪o͙ͧn̴̜̪̘̠̫̤̾̓̐̈̽̐̈́̇̈ṋ̡̨ͬ͐͒a̫̝̖̔̒̍͂͗͏͐̔ ̢̱̭̩̯̖̦̜̎ͨ̑̂ͧͤ̈́͋͞͠k̘̤̊̕î̴͉͔͙̟̣̩̂̃ͧ̀̽͌͝l̷̢̧̢͙̜̰̟̼̮̍̽̋́̂͢l̢̖͈̳ͦͤ ̐n͈ǫ̼̓ͣw̶̸̡̛̳͔̬͓̐ͪ̆͆͌͐ͦ҉͙j͙̜̪̤͕̼̒̅̈́ͪͭͣͧ̃͏̝ͣ̃v̪̝̗̇̃̀͋ͩͥͭͦ̉ͧͯ̎͡ḧ̷̜̻̟̎͝ͅfg̶̶̫̗̪̅ͬ͒̓̀̂͊j͍̳̪͜ͅh̛̬̾́̋̄̍̔͘̚k̵͔̗̪̜̥̮ͯͪ̀̎͒́͋̕͠cj̵̸͓͇͖͇̣̠͐̏ͣ̎ͬ̿̾ͭs̡̺̐͏̮ ̶̡̗̫͊̋he̶̝̦̳͛ͬ́̍͊̌́̏͜h̨͈͉͙ͦ́ͤ̍̾̅̾́e̝͉͉̣̓ͭͮͥ̊ͧ͂͛͏̵̸̺ͯ́̅ẖ̛̲͊̀ͅe̴̞̜͒̃ͪ̇̂ͣ̚͏̶̰̝͕̩ͨͯ̇̀h̴ę̵̧̮̦͙͓͜h̠̬͝é̷̷̷̢̖͓̚ͅ҉̮̼͚̭̋ḫ̴̹͈ͧͧ̂̌ḩ̶̡̦̥̦͔͌̏̒̑̏͋̉̕e̓͑͗҉̺̺͚̐̔̋̔̓ͦ́ͨȇ̷̸̠̻̭͔̄̈̒͢ͅ1!̻̥͙͌͐̋̈̌͜͡!͍̫͚̦̩͉ͤ̑ͧ͋̐̃͊͒̈́̚͘͞!̱̘̫̹̐͂̓̕!̷̝͈̖̦̾́ͥ̒͛͢!̸̮̞̗̼̲̞ͥ̆̏ͅ!̴̴͍̞̖̰̱̭̥̠͍͗̉̂̈́͌̒͟͡ͅ!̸̯̝̖͈̅̕͜͡͝҉! ҉ͮ̐͑ͭͅ!͙̰̳̮͛̀͂̎!̓͐͠!͎̱͢͏̺̠̘͍̾̊̚!̝̗̀ͤ͘͘" Before ripping off boris's head.

(20 min later,after cleaning up all the...stuff XD)

"Winner!Jhay,SP,and Pk!" a voice said from who knows where. Crew threw a piece of candy at PK. "catch." Pk caught it,and ate in one go. NEXT DARE!

crew thought about this. "hmmmmm..." jhay.0324 waited for his response. "I'd turn you into a cats are cool. jhay.0324 just shurgged.

From Professer Kitten:Hehe, thanks jhay for including me in your dare

Dares : bonnie to remove his face, chica to do the chicken dance, Freddy to just stand there without saying anything at all, foxy to run around yelling " I'm a vampire! " and I dare you crew to ignore Freddy

Truths : toy bonnie, what's it like being transgender?

Bonnie sighed,then ripped off his yelped,because its said "I'm used to this cause' of FNAF 2,ya know." (4th wall breaks)

Chica glared at everyone," I dont wanna do this." Crew started the music,and chica failed at the chicken dance. It was...*explodes* Crew laughed so hard,the windows broke(jk wtf) Foxy suddenly started to run aroung yelling "i'm a vampire" Crew slapped him in the face,but he kept going and going and GOING! Crew ingored the fox and freddy was telling crew something. Crew ignored him,because it was a dare. Foxy ran into crew all of a slashed foxy with his sword and deactived him. (wndfueds)

Toy bonnie had to do their dare was hard to explain. (i think of him as a boy,but wtf i dont care) "well,it feels weird. Going to the bathroom is tough life is terrible. it makes everthing much harder." TBonnie ended it there. "That's deep,bruh" Springs said.

Crew smiled and said "Well,a big chapter for all my fans!"he beamed. everyone was back to their orgianal gender. Fredbear spoke up and said "um,may i say something?"

 **Warning;All Goldietrap fans,this is your dream come true!**

"Springs...i'm pregent."


	19. Chapter 19

**Welp,we are back with chapter 19! Yay! *gets hit with a baseball bat* shoot. Also,fredbear is going to have twins?! (this is 8 months later) and this will show my other oc. yes,i have more ocs,ready to be used.( At one point) Ok,lets go! XD**

Crew looked up. It was a beautiful day. And they _had_ to waste it by going apple picking. They should be doing dares! Meanwhile,SP was getting drunk on apple cider.(How?) "SP, please tell me why we're here."

"well, it was Springs's idea"

Crew sighed at mindlessly munched on an apple. Crew yelled "You know _what_ ! If we are going to spend our WHOLE time here, might as well do our dares here." Everyone nodded. "K,mate" "Ok." Crew whipped out his phone.

From Dhanoj :BTW thank you. When you see my army arrive at your doorstep tell them this. "I love you". Then they will all magically become pregnant. (Yes even the boys.) And give birth to a torrent of harry potter fabrics and barf rainbows while Nick Wilde and Judy Hoops randomly appear out of nowhere for some strange weird reason while the narrator from the Stanley parable starts saying random stuff while Glados and Wheatley from portal 2 get married. If you don't I will send another army. Hey fed plush? What are you doing? Hey stop that! Get away from m-! .¥[{[£[{[nnu £[¶:\8- ijboj:oj:outing ybIihb9- OJnOJ :iJink;in7 8:in8[8:in8Inzin8ni::8#:7-#:$7 xiha joccajxpicnoxua cu... M •mIng 4or Yoooooooouuuuuuujinfixaoj XOJX azpm,

? xaq

Crew looked at the dare again. "Everyone does realize that took up a whole paragraph,right?" Nobody really cared. Suddenly an army just appeared in front of them. Crew held up a sign that said:✋ ✞ ✡ 🕆📪 🕈 ❄ 📪❄ ✋💧 🕈✌💧 ✌ 👎✌ . Then the fabric of time started to break. "Shit.I'm sorry,guys,but im gonna have to kill you." Crew said,before killing them.

Freddy threw an apple at Crew and yelled "WTF just happened ?!." "I truly have no idea".

From jhay: Truth: Such a chain! Chica, who makes you dislike her? Bonnet or Ballora?

Dare: Anyone 18 or older (assuming all animatronics (even BB) is adults) would become a baby and unaffected ones would become babysitters with the only goal on their mind being taking care of them. (just put this one last and maybe have it as Purple Guy's revenge or something)

Ask: I got a (fake) gift card that let's me get one item from anywhere and in the story I'll give to you. What do you want me to get?**

One, let's just say I'll bee (I accidentally spelled that but pun though!) seeing cubs and kits and chicks and reynords. Two, (forgets and tries to think again) oh yeah, since when did you switch from a machine a size of a microwave to a phone?

Chica was asleep. Crew and SP were getting tired,so they did a "air horn duet". "Gahhhh!" Chica flew upright,whacked Crew in the head. "Ow!" Crew held his head. Chica read the dare and gave her answer easily. " go "lalallallalalalalalallalala" and she won't SHUT UP!

Ballora:lalalallalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalaalallalalal(Repeat 2000000 times)

"SEE WHAT I MEAN!" Now the dare. Everyone expect Crew (13 years old in the story),SP (He'd kill me),Jhay (he's the one how asked the dare),Neon,(again,she'd kill me)and Rick (just cause),turned into babys. Crew facepalmed and picked up baby fredbear,and baby springs. "why do i have to do this",he muttered. Then Purple guy,who came out of nowhere,kicked freddy. "Ha! They're helpless!" Crew ,who was genocide now,said in the creepest voice "l̨̩̫̄ͯ͏̸̧̱̥̹̮̂̎́̃͒ͨį̴̨̱̪̤̃͐͝͞k̶̫͙̖̪̻̤ͩ̉ͤ̿̾̇͜͠ȩ̛͉̳͑̎̓̓͋ͭ ̷̨͒ͭ̅͛҉ ҉̮̓ͅ ̙͎̭̟̞ͦͥ͟ ̙͚̜͎̹͎͔͉̿ͬͫͣ̄̅ͭ̚͠͞͏̢ ̸̖̼̥͇̋͑̓̐̈ͨͯ̋̿͞ ̞̦̏̑͋ͫ҉̘̩̃ ̨̛͙̗͕̰̘͕̙́́ͥͦ̆ͯ̆ͧ",before stabbing him. vinecent ran out and ran into SANESS!(where were you,man?) "YOU WANNA HAVE BAD TOM? YOU HAVE BAD TOM!" he yelled,before hitting him in the face,smashing him into the center of the earth.Ẁ̶̹̗̀̀́̄͊̃̀̈́̐̚͠͡Ḥ̵̡̭̼̲̥ͨ̊̀͋̐̋͝É͚̟̣̺̉ͬ͘͢͡Ṟ͌͝E̗ ̷̶̷͓̦̹̠͓̹̪̗͛ͭ̅͊̂̽̓̚̚H̶̭͚̬͓̦̥̼̩͑̔͌͑͝E̗͏̶̹̠͓ͨͤͥ҉̻̮͂̈́̔͡ ̵̩̕҉̩̟̥̝͙͌ͤ̎̊̃̇̓̕̚̚B̵͈̟̬͖̓̅̓̒ͭ͑̽ͩ̾͢͡͝Ụ͏̞̯̥̈̕Ȓ̶̥̻̼̍̈N̸̠̱͒́̅͗͟͢͞͞Eͪ̓͒̓͂ͩD͓̗̉ͫ̓͏̞͛ ̷̾͌ͧ̕T҉̴̢̝̯͎̏ͥ̒̏ͬͣ̋̕҉̞̰̿͟Ơ̞̙̞ͦ̈́͐ͫ̒ͩͭ̚ ̵̢ͬͧ͆̌ͥͯD͓͙͌̿҉͖ͭ́ͮ҉ ҉͈̐̍́̉ͭ͂̕ͅA̢̗͍̳͍͆̒̀ͦͣͦ͠ͅT̐́͏̶̸͙̟͎̠̟̀̐ͩͬ̀̋͟͞Ȟ̞͙ͧ̀̚͞!̼̆̌͘ Next!

Crew thught about this. In fact,he wasn't blinking. Rick waved his hand in front of Crew's face. "Um,hello?" Crew came back to earth. "I'd like to buy the army!" he yelled. Jhay facepalmed "really" Crew shurgged.

since when did you switch from a machine a size of a microwave to a phone?

"well,in the first chapter,no even dared because nobody knew abut it. When people dare now,i just read on my 's easier."

Crew dabbed,ending the chapter

 **Well,next chapter,fredbear gives birth,so prepare GoldieTrap fans.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Annnnnddddddddddddddddddddddddd. Here is chapter 20. Let's st- Wait! Ok,the drawing contest is cancelled. To be in the story,just comment #477,and you'll be in. There are only** _ **5**_ **spots,so comment! Also,the** _ **true**_ **finale of this story is chapter 25. After the other story,which the title has been released (Afton's Return), FNAF Truth of Dare Season 2 will be released. Also,BATIM (Bendy And The Ink Machine) Chapter 3 was released. It is creepy... play at your own risk. I DARE YOU! Before we start,I just realized that I just wrote a decent A/N.**

Toy Freddy was shocked. " What do you mean?" "I mean,that you are shipped with Toy chica!" TBonnie whispered, trying not to get TChica attention. If on cue,Crew and SP walked in. "We heard EVERYTHING,mate" SP smirked. Crew nodded his head in argeement. "Hey,Toy Chi-" TFreddy slapped Crew in the face. "Did you. just. ." TFreddy ran for it,while Crew laughed. "Ha,WTF!"

Springs looked nervously. Todday,fredbear could go into labuor anything second now. And NOBODY was freaking out. Sighing,he walked into the main room,where Crew was already reading the first dare. From Dhanoj (P.S,Fredbear is A GIRL in this story) I dare Chica to take off her bib. IF SHE DOEST SHE HAS TO KISS FOXY

foxy this is a truth... Why do you say that rub-a-dub stuff in FNAF 1? DONT SAY THAT YOU DONT! this is for bonnie. (CHICA LOOK AWAY FOR A LITTLE BIT).. I dare you too... Switch your face with toy bonnies then ask Toy Bonnie's crush (or toy Chica) to marry you.

Freddy I dare you to go outside in broad daylight without you costume suit on. AKA iwith nothing on your endoskeleton.

Springtrap I dare you too...tell the others that you are the guy who killed them before they were animatronics.

Last and certainly least (because of all the times he has scared me) fredbear... ask crew to send you into five nights in animate. (I'm assuming that you meant anime)

Chica frowned. "Not again." She blushed,then kissed Foxy. Foxy blushed as well. Mangle glared at Chica and muttered "You are sooooooooo dead." Crew leaned on Foxy. "Get Rekt." Foxy glanced at the 4th wall. "why you lads and lassies do this to me?" Crew handed him a shot glass full of moonshine. "Here". Foxy looked at crew with a puzzled look. "Lad,You are 13 years old. and you hate alcohol. Crew shurgged. "Prime has his Beer,I have my moonshine." "and moonshine is really just illegal vodka." "Illegal WHISKEY,foxy" NEXT DARE!

Foxy walked up to the 4th wall. "Well, if you have to only move when the camera can't see you,or when their just stupid,you get bored. And I'm good at singing,so I _SING_!" Freddy shook his head. "Foxy,your singing sucks. I am the last one to leave,and I have to listen all the time. IT SUCKS!" Foxy just glared at Freddy.

TBonnie and Bonnie switched faces. Then TBonnie whispered what his crush was to Bonnie. "WHAT! HAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!" TBonnie glared at him. "Just do it." Bonnie walked up to ...TOY FREDDY! Bonnie asked "Hey,will you marry me?",before bursting out laughing. "Holy cow,hahahaahahhahahahahaha! I cant belive i just did that!" TFreddy crossed his arms. "I knew it was you,Bonnie." TBonnie yelled "I was joking." "Sure.", Crew said,with a smirk on his face.

Freddy shook his head. "Uh..no." Crew smiled and,using his powers,removed his suit and put him outside. He appeared next to a child,and screamed. His mom ran over,picked her son up,then smacked freddy in the face. Then she ran. Freddy facepalmed. He looked around. He was maybe 200 miles away from the house. He felt something pull him,then he was back in the house. Crew handed him his suit. "heh. you thought i was abonding you. no. N̴͎̮̱̣̯͚̭̈́̎͒́̓̈̎̚͟o̶̬̠̱̩̥̱̺͇͔͖̥͂ͦ̈́͂ͥ̏͜҉t͍̲͉̙ ̴̹͙̻̏͞y̺҉̢̯̣̞̇̒͑͝ȩ̨͇̫͒ͭͤ̋̕͠t̡.̰ͩ̀ͥ."

Springtrap shook his head. "In this AU,P.G died by Phone Guy. Long story. Then he came back to life.T̷̷̶̢̳̱͎͎̳͕ͩͦͣ̔ͯ͑͜͞ḣ͇͗̌̿̚͏̵̯̅͌e͈҉̢̧̯͈͍̪͓̉͐ͭ̀ͭͬ͛́͆͋͠n̯̳̠̠̟̂̾ͬ̀̆ͯ́́̉̕͢ ̭̖̽̓̇͜I͓̥̝̻ͦͮͯ̀̇̿ ̷̸̴̢̛͕͕́̍̇̿̅͐͐̂̕̚k̘̹͂͡ͅͅ͏ͨͤ̍ͣi̡̹͈͕͓̥͋͑ͣ̄́̀̐̉͘͘͟͟ͅl̴l̝͖̔̔ͫë̜̯̤́̑͋̀̐̌́͌͜͡d͖̮̖̉͗ͨ̉ͥͧ͝͏͕̤̀͛̚ ̨̡͙̲̟̙̩̞̇̀̏͟͝͠h͓̘̠̰̃̊̀͋ͪ͐͐͌͑̕͠ị͏̡͇͍̬̱̤͔͙̐ͧ̿̊̓̄͜m̢̮̗̣̦̮̬̾̾ͤ̃͘.̸̡̧̭͎̲̪̯͙ͪ̾̔́͑͠ ̪̺̠͚̝̍̇̔̌ͪ͑͂̎ͭ͂͢͡Pa̧͖̩͎̔ͩ̍̿͠ͅi̵̵̧̪̳̖ͬ̾͛̒̚n̸͉̹͍̼͔̺̹ͨ̄͘̚f̲͔͉̳̭̖̓ͨ͜͡uͯ҉ ҉̘̪̌͌y̬̺̥̟̆ͣ͒͏ ҉̰̀a̖͓͛n̐̓͢d̢̨͓͇̣̝͕̊ͮ̾ͭͣ͘҉͕͘ ̨͎̟̅͐ͨ̐ͧsl̴̮̰̟̘̃̈̃͌̇̅͘ó̡̩̣ͨ̉w͇̠̳̩̜͙̖ͪ͗̌̊̾͋̎̒̓͞ͅľ͚͇͓̓̋ͦ̄̐ͫ̄̓ͬ͆͟͜y̩̫̙̪̤̩̱̔͑̋͢͠.̯̖̻ͧ͋ͬ"

Fredbear walked up to Crew. "Can you send me to fnia?" Crew's eyes widened. "What? No. No no no." "why" "See for youself." Crew showed her a pic of fnia. "Oh,HELL NO!" Fredbear hid in the closet. "Umm..."

Crew walked over. "Judy,nick,come on out!" The 2 walked out. "Um,hi" Foxy yelled "Crew dropped you down a volcano!" Nick looked at Crew. "What are we doing here? " Crew laughed. "To do this." Crew handed them a box. "Here.200000000000000 bucks. Now GFTO!" Crew telported them to their dimension.

From jhay: Foxy:Who you dislike (more)? Bonnet or Funtime Foxy?

"Bonnet. She's soooooo hyper." Foxy said,earning a glare from Bonnet.

Crew smiled at the 4th wall. "Bye!"

 **Ok,Ok. i bet your asking "CREW, FREDBEAR IS SUPPOSED TO GIVE BIRTH TODAY!" Well,I've moved that to chapter 23. Ok,Bye!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi Pls don't kill me! This has been long overdue and i can explain. So it was supposed to come out last week,but then my aunt died. We had to go to the funeral,and then school hit me in the face,but I'm STILL ALIVE! Also,Cuphead the game came out! I played it, it's awesome. And - I'm getting off track. Let's Go!**

It was 3 am. Silent. Oh, expect Crew and Springtrap playing Cuphead.

"Go to the left."

"But there's-OH CRAP!"

"Oh COME ON! That's like the 5th time!"

" _is_ 3am."

"3:06"

"-_-"

"I'm going to bed."

"G'Night" *Walks out of Crew's room*

"ZZZZZZZzzzzzzz..."

(5 hours later)

Crew fell out of the bed.

"Ow! S%$#!"

Crew stood up and walked into the kitchen,to make some breakfast. Except there was only eggs. And Crew _**hated**_ eggs.

"Guess no breakfast. Whatever, I rarely eat breakfast." (True Fact)

He walked into the main room,but there was only Fredbear,SP,and Springtrap. Crew plopped down on the couch and waited. Crew didn't usually wake up this early,but he didn't mind.

(Another time skip. I'm sorry)

FINALLY. Everyone was in the main room. Crew smiled and brought out his phone. He spoke on cue,the first dare.

From ISS600:

I dare Puppet to scream I am an alien for the duration of the chapter. Then Freddy must wear a frilly princess dress with sparkles.

Puppet glared at the phone. "What the hell do I have to."

Crew shoved a finger in his face. "Well,because this story is about Truths or Dares. I don't care if I break the 4th wall,but let me explain. People comment on the story. The comments (reviews) goes into Fanfiction. Then _I_ read it. Then _**YOU**_ have to do it. If not,then what is the point of this story ?".

Puppet leaned back,having lost the argument. He sighed then yelled. "I'm an alien! I'm an alien! I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!

I'm an alien! I'm an alien!"

"There. Now I don't have to say it for the entire chapter."

Crew sighed,then pointed at Freddy. Suddenly, Freddy was wearing a dress.

"WTF (What The freddy ; I got that from Dhanoj) !",Freddy yelled,backing up into a wall. Bonnie covered his nose,running away out of the room.

Crew laughed,then whispered to Fredbear, " Probaly a nosebleed. Fronnie confirmed." Fredbear siffled a laugh. She knew that he supported a lot of FNAF Ships,but his favorites was GoldieTrap (Credit To Springtrap Prime for the name), Fronnie,and Foxica (I really like this ship,pls don't judge me.). Freddy looked like he was about to kill Crew,but SP ran over and held him down.

"Whoa,easy mate."

"I'm gonna KILL YOU,Crew" Freddy charged,breaking SP's grip. Crew dodged his first attack,then said " If you take one more step freddy, You are not going to like what happens next". Freddy ripped off the dress,smirked,and took one step.

"Fine. Have it your way."

The void surrounded them,with everyone disappering. Crew stared at him.

" _It's a beautiful day outside. Children are playing,the sun is shining. And on days like this,animatronics like you..."_

Crew's left eye turned bright red,with flares sparking.

" ."

Crew summoned an army of bones,then threw it at Freddy. Freddy managed to dog-

dwefcgfvhbhjjntuybryevtcgarxfd

Author:Hey Hey Hey! TMI! This is for The477Crew's Au Jeweltale! Please don't copy this with out my permission. Now let's get back!

Crew and Freddy appeared back at the house. Crew ,with a shooken faceread

From Professer Kitten(Hey,how you doing!):Heya! Its me! PK! And boy do I have some stuff!

Dares : Springtrap, shoot bb out of a cannon, point the cannon at purple guys house. Bb, annoy purple guy. Foxy, do the Harlem shake. Mangle, phantom foxy, nightmare foxy, Funtime foxy, join in foxys Harlem shake. Freddy, sing ' you are a pirate '. Bonnie, toy bonnie, nightmare bonnie, bon bon, bonnet, get ' hopping ' mad at the night guards. Chica, toy chica, phantom chica, have a pizza eating contest, to see who can eat the most pizzas within five minutes. Fredbear, throw live chainsaws at anyone that copies near you that isn't Springtrap.

Truths : foxy, ( if you've heard the fnaf song ' stay calm ' crew ) has that actually ever happened before? Bonnie, did toy bonnie look uglier when you didn't have a face? Springtrap? Will you hug me?

Springtrap smiled. "HOLY COW THANK YOU FOR THAT DARE I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THAT FOR SO LONG."

He grabbed BB,dragged him into a grabbed a match and aimed for P.G's House.

"See you sucker." He fired BB into P.G house.

(At P.G's house) Vincent was cleaning up his house. Finally,he had gotten away from that crazy band of people. Stupid dares... CRASH! Vincent was hit by BB,and exploded. BB looked down and said,"He's dead." Crew facepalmed and cursed. " ..." His eye flashed red again (Jeweltale confirmed!) "✡ 🕆 🕈✋ 🏱✌✡✏" His eye faded.

NEXT DARE ;-;

Foxy started to dance. "Is this how you do it". The truth was,he did it perfectly. Crew wasn't impressed still (Hater) and sighed. "Whatever. This dare is BORING." (Author:*Whacks Crew over the head* You idiot!)

NEXT DARE!

they started to do it,but crew summoned a gaster blaster(look it up) and they stopped.

Ne-NEXT DARE!

Freddy grabbed a piece of paper( that has the lyrics) and began to sing: "Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is all right with me,

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,

Being a pirate is really badass!

Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!

You are a pirate!

You are a pirate! - Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map!)

To lead us to a hidden box,

That's all locked up with locks! (with locks!)

And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box!)

We know it's full of precious booty!

Burst open the locks!

And then we'll say hooray!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is all right with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,

Being a Pirate is really badass!

Hang the black flag

At the end of the mast!

You are a pirate!

Hahaha!

We're sailing away (set sail!),

Adventure awaits on every shore!

We set sail and explore (ya-har!)

And run and jump all day (Yay!)

We float on our boat (the boat!)

Until it's time to drop the anchor,

Then hang up our coats (aye-aye!)

Until we sail again!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,

Being a pirate is all right with me!

Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

[spoken:]

Yar har, wind at your back, lads,

Wherever you go!

Blue sky above and blue ocean below,

You are a pirate!

You are a pirate!

[spoken:] You are a pirate! Ya gobshite!"

Freddy crumpled up the paper and put it in the trash.

Next Dare(?) Every single Bonnie leaped at Crew. Crew yelped(TF) and ran away. He kept running until he got stuck in an alley. Bonnie, at the head of the pack spoke. "Crew,don't re-" Crew fired a gaster blaster and telported away. "Get Dunked." MLGMLGMLGMLG

NEEEXXXXTTTTT!

Crew:I can't go into the details,but nobody won.

Chica:Because everyone threw up!

Crew;Ermmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

NENENENENENXTXTXTXTXTXTX

Fredbear picked up a chainsaw and broke it. "There are no copies in my point of view"

next

Springtrap sighed. "Fine." He hugged Professer Kitten.

(30 sec later)

"Are you going to let go?"

"Nope ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

From ToastedChaos:Ay, can you stop with the super-long sentences and weird font with characters everywhere? It's kinda messing up my screen. Maybe a dare idea? (I haven't read the whole thing yet so IDK) For a dare, Crew has to do the role of the nightguard in FNAF1 (survive 6 hours without getting stuffed, yea?) and see what happens.

"Wait! What the-"

Crew was telported into the fnaf 1 game. He knew how to do this,but then he looked at the night. "Night 666"

"WHAT!"

Crew checked the camera. The dining HALL WAS CLEAR,AND SO WAS EVERY SINGLE ROOM EXcept the east hall. Freddy,chica,and bonnie were staring at THE OFFICE!

"Shit"

Crew was dragged into the backroom. He saw a empty fazbear suit. He closed his eyes,knowing that he'd be telported back. His last words in the game were: "I friggn suck at this." _Poff!_ He was back.

"Well,thats it i guess...🏱 ❄ ✌👎✋ 💧 ✌❄✋✞ "


	22. Chapter 22

I'm back. So... I bet you're wondering why the last chapter (and this one) was 2 weeks apart. Heh,well. I need a break. No,dont run! I will publish when I can,but sometimes,I need a break. But hey! I'm still alive. Let's go!

,

 _Truth or Dare The477Crew Base. 3 am._

A figure poked his head out if the corner. He looked around,seeing if anyone was awake. all Clear. He ran past the main room. He slowed his pace, then walked past a dim light. He looked a lot like Crew. Blond hair,hazel eyes. But his clothes were different,and his right eye glowed a little.

"Ok. Just do what I have to do,then get out."

He checked the rooms. Wait,what? There were names on it. Weird. He looked for the one he was looking for.

"Found the door. Ok,lets do this."

He opened the door. It was too dark to see,but that didn't matter. He pulled out a freddy plush and made it glow. Suddenly,the plush blinked.

"He-Hello?"

The version of Crew was gone.

(4 hours later)

Dhanoj slammed the alarm clock that was on his nightstand.

"I'm gonna kill Crew."

He got up,then heard a very small voice.

"Hello!" Dhanoj turned around to see a floating Freddy Plush.

"Gah! Crew!"

Crew bursted into the room,knife in hand.

"What? What's going on?"

"Why it's there a freddy plush? _Alive!?_ "

"Is this a prank? Because - Holy Sh%$!"

The Freddy Plush waved to Crew.

" Yay! Are you a new friend?"

"Dhanoj. Get out. I'll deal with this."

"Oh-Ok."

Crew grabbed the plush,and threw it out the window.

"Ok,done."

"Really? That's how you do it?"

"Don't judge."

Crew walked into the main room.

From jhay:Marionette! You forgot to do Yoga! I am so cracking you under pressure! *crack*

Dare: Mike has to look up himself on DeviantArt until he finds a picture of what is suppose to be him but blue skined. Obviously you won't give the link to it but Mike has to get in that suit and go around.

In-Between: Transform me into a robot for 1 chapter. Do you choose complete robot or cyborg?

Ask for Freddy: How much stuffing can you stuff with a suit until you have stuff enough suits?

The puppet looked at the dare. "Hmm. Well,I'm fine with that."

He started to do yoga. In front of everyone.

NEXT ONE IM StILL HERE!

Crew handed Mike his laptop.

"You break this,you DIE."

Mike took it and started to browse.

(2 hours later)

"God damn it!"

Crew looked over. "Still can't find it? Well,here's the suit."

Mike glared at him. "I've had to do that for 2 chapters."

"Fine. Go F*(& youself."

NnnneeEEeXtxtxT!

Crew quickly answered."Cyborg. There's still got to be human in him." Poof! Jhay turned into a cyborg. "..."

Next (How many times have I said that?)

Freddy looked at that. "Um,what?! Oh, Here's my answer. *jumpscares screen*

Note to Andrew: I will do your dare next chapter,sorry. I couldn't find the videos

From Dhanoj:Freddy plush: Shy don't tell Dhanoj I'm doing this! If he finds out he will KILL me. As best as he CAN anyways... Heheheheheh... Foxy? I dare you to kiss Chica. Chica? I dare you to put on a penguin costume and call yourself fishyfishy boi for the entire chapter. If not marry Foxy plush.

Foxy plush: Hey!

Freddy plush: uh oh... Gtg now!

Dhanoj:WTF!? FREDDY PLUSH GET THE FRED OUTTA MY ROOM!

Freddy plush: BYE SUCKA!

Foxy yelled " STOP SHIPPING FOXICA!" Crew,who shipped it,just laughed, and shoved chica into foxy.

"FU Crew!"

"heheheheheheheheheheheheheheheh."

Chica smashed the phone.

"WTF!"

"You are a terrible person,Crew."

"Oh yea? When we aren't doing dares, all you do is read foxy x mangle lemons!"

"H-How do you know that?"

Crew magically put the costume on chica!

"You-!"

Chica ran after Crew.

Crew yelled to the 4th wall,"That's all I guess! See you guys next chapter!"

"If I don't kill Crew first!"

"Chica,stop!"

Sorry if there was too much dialouge (I think I spelled that wrong)


	23. Chapter 23

Hello! This is me! I did this early XD So,this is a important chapter! If you forgot...well,you'll see. Also,Who is this mystery crew? heheheheheheheheheheheh! He's back,whatever his name is...

"Number 2."

He had failed! That ripoff threw it out the window! Well,he has added some magic ,now crew shouldn't destroy it. He dropped the plush in the room and telported away.

(Back in Dhanoj's room,3-4 hours later)

 _Crash!_

Dhanoj stamped on the alarm clock.

"Stupid alarm."

"Hi!"

The god damn plushie was back!

"Crew!"

No answer. No wait-

BOOM!

Crew whacked the plush in the face.

"What now! I-oh shit!"

Crew ran over and picked up the plush.

"Are you okay little guy?"

Wait what! Uh,never mind.

( le time skip)

"It's dare time boys!

From TornadoDog33

HEY! I GOT A DARE FOR YOU!

Dare for Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Golden Freddy: I'm giving you a new night guard. Try to hunt him down for 5 nights. See if you survive...

*off-camera*

Me: You ready to take the job?

Chuck Norris: As ready as I'll ever be. *goes to the night guard office*

*back on camera*

Me: Good luck...

*camera goes to static, then black*

Everyone:Ohhhhhhh shit!

*Telported*

Chuck Norris walked into the office. As soon as he sat down,the phone rang. Chuck picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?

Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay.

So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?

Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh.

Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night"

"What?!"

Bang!Bang!

Chuck turned around to see chica banging on the door. Chuck had closed that door,bot chica was going to break down the door!

"Open up,night guard. Im gonna STUFF YOU IN A SUIT!"Chuck opened the door,pulled out a ak-47,and shot her.

Crew was shocked. _nobody_ killed his friends. NOBODY. He was going to kill him himself. Crew needed to disgiuse himself. His animatronic form was unknown so- you know what? SCREW IT. Crew telported everyone into the office and killed him. JK,Chuck Norris ran away,not after nuking the pizzera XD.

Next,From Jhay:Dare: Freddy, make it up to other people (apologize) before Chapter 25, or you'll get a surprise (which I would do on someone else if you do apologize.

Truth: Bonnie, did you have a nightmare involving Withered Bonnie?

Ask: Crew, do you already have a DeviantArt cause I found an account with the same username as your's?. (The period is because I continued the question with more stuff.)

(A/N I'm going to answer the ask. Yes,I have a deviantArt called the477crew)

Freddy looked at the dare.

"oh nononononono!"

He ran away.

Crew smiled and said,"I guess he's going to get the surpise heheheh

Tonnie (Toy Bonnie) nodded. "A long long time ago. In fact,it was just the beginning of the fnaf 2 trailer"

Next dare and stuff]

From Professer Kitten:* goes full clingy fanboy on Springtrap * (I'm making that a dare)

Springtrap ran for it "Nonononononono! Goodby-gah!"

Sp held him down. Professer Kitten tackle/hugged Springs.

"nonononono!"

Crew laughed "Ha,wow! you look so stupid haha! Hahaha-"

SLAP!

Somehow,springtrap had slapped crew in the face.

" heh"

Crew's arm,which had turned into a laser cannon pointed at springs.

"Boi."

(3 hours later)

crew was waiting. AND WAITING! Fredbear was in labor,so they took her to the hospatial with springs and-

"Crew! Look!"

Springs was holding 2 little bundles. No,THE KIDS! Crew ran over and looked at them.

One was a golden little bunny,with the right ear in half,with fredbear's tail. Crew looked at this one. The inside of the ears were gold,and the irises were gold as was soooo cuute! Springs noticed this and said, "we're naming him plushtrap."

Crew nodded and looked at the other one. this one was a royal purple color with the inside of the ears pink,and his irises pure black. He was cute as said,"And this little guy,is Rubix." Crew liked this one. He just had a feeling.

"Let's go show the others"

AAAANNNNNDDDDDD END!


	24. Chapter 24

HOI HOI HOI! We are back with the ,sadly,second to last chapter. After a few more stories ,FNAF Truth Or Dare Season 2 will be released! This story has turned out better than i expected,with 131 reviews! 10 favs, and 8 followers. And OVER 3,600 VIEWS!?

So after this chapter,for the last one,you can give up to 5 dares. Also,NO MORE VIDEO REQUESTS. Sorry,but I have limited time to write these chapters. I can't go watch videos when I should be writing a chapter. But don't worry PK and Andrew,they will be in here. Okay ,lets GO!

Crew was too exicted.

"MUST DO DARES!" Crew faceplanted onto the couch and read the dares:

From Draconessa (Yay! Your Back!)

Dare: I dare all the animatronics to sing Senbonzakura song.

Freddy yelled "Why! Why cant you drag Crew and all the other people into this!?"

Crew smirked and started a live stream.

"1.2.3. Go"

All teh animatronics:Romaji (ローマ字)

大胆不敵にハイカラ革命 daitan-futeki ni haikara kakumei

磊々落々らいらいらくらく反戦国家 rairai-rakuraku hansen kokka

日の丸印の二輪車転がし hinomaru-jirushi no nirinsha korogashi

悪霊退散 ICBM akuryou-taisa M

環状線を走り抜けて 東奔西走なんのその kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono

少年少女戦国無双 浮世の 随まにまに shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni

千本桜 夜ニ紛レ 君ノ声モ届カナイヨ senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo

此処は宴 鋼の檻 その断頭台で見下ろして koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite

三千世界 常世之闇とこよのやみ 嘆ク唄モ聞コエナイヨ sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoenai yo

青藍せいらんの空 遥か彼方 その光線銃で打ち抜いて seiran no sora haruka kanata sono kousenjuu de uchinuite

百戦錬磨の見た目は将校 hyakusen-renma no mitame wa shoukou

いったりきたりの 花魁おいらん道中 ittari-kitari no oiran douchuu

アイツもコイツも皆で集まれ aitsu mo koitsu mo minna de atsumare

聖者の行進 わんっ つー さん しっ seija no koushin wan tsuu san shi

禅定門ぜんじょうもんを潜り抜けて 安楽浄土厄払い zenjoumon o kugurinukete anraku-joudo yakubarai

きっと 終幕さいごは大団円 拍手の合間に kitto saigo wa daidan'en hakushu no aima ni

千本桜 夜ニ紛レ 君ノ声モ届カナイヨ senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo

此処は宴 鋼の檻 その断頭台で見下ろして koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai de mioroshite

三千世界 常世之闇とこよのやみ 嘆ク唄モ聞コエナイヨ sanzen sekai tokoyo no yami nageku uta mo kikoenai yo

希望の丘 遥か彼方 その閃光弾を打ち上げろ kibou no oka haruka kanata sono senkoudan o uchiagero

環状線を走り抜けて 東奔西走なんのその kanjousen o hashirinukete touhon-seisou nan no sono

少年少女戦国無双 浮世の 随まにまに shounen shoujo sengoku-musou ukiyo no manima ni

千本桜 夜ニ紛レ 君ノ声モ届カナイヨ senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi no koe mo todokanai yo

此処は宴 鋼の檻 その断頭台を飛び降りて koko wa utage hagane no ori sono dantoudai o tobiorite

千本桜 夜ニ紛レ 君が歌い僕は踊る senbonzakura yoru ni magire kimi ga utai boku wa odoru

此処は宴 鋼の檻 さあ光線銃を撃ちまくれ koko wa utage hagane no ori saa kousenjuu o uchimakure

Crew stared at how much that took up.

"Well...WTF!?"

Creww read teh next dare

From Pk :Dare for Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, Fredbear, Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, Mangle, Puppet, and BB to watch Five Funky Nights At Freddy's

Dare for animatronics mentioned above and Springtrap, Shadow Bonnie, and Shadow Freddy to watch Five Funky Nights At Freddy's 2

FFNAF 1:

*Everyone dies*

"Well,I seen better. "

"Yea"

FFNAF2:

"Everyones dies of cringness"

Springtrap mentally killed himself,while all the toy animatronics just walked off. Crew,just to tick everyone off,blew a air horn.

"Bbbbebebeebebebbebebebebebebebebe! #^ $^%"

Fredbear literally Threw Crew out the nearest window.

"Stop"

Crew got back in,and rubbed his head. "THAT HURT!"

"Whatever man"

MLg comFiRmeD.

Next!

From Andrew:Hey it's me again dude, and I dare everybody to watch two Sprite animations by somebody named Hyourinjutsu. Specifically videos number 7 and 9.

#7

Crew,who was the only one that knows about the DBZ franchise,was mildly bored.

"So the bad guy wins. Yipee. I DONT CARE."

#9

was bored.

"I really dont like these,but idk."

Neeeeeeeeeeeeexxxxxxxxxxtttttttt

(Even though this might not be a dare)

from Dhanoj:... What do you think Freddy plush? (Im fowarding thiss to Crew)

"Hmmmm,Welllllll... He's okay I guess. I mean,he came out of nowhere,but meh."

Freddy Plush floated by.

Annnnddddddd,from jhay:But...what if the internet connection was bad?

Crew patted the machine as big as a mircowave.

"This is used as a last resort. Ookay,i belive that was the last dare,so...✡ 🕆 👌 👎 ✌👎 🕈 ✡ 🕆 💧❄✌ 👎"


	25. The Final One

**Okay! This is it folks! This is the finale! OF! TRUTH! OR! DARE! Whoooooooooooo ready! Okay,too exicted. TThis has a LOOOTTTT of dares in it! Also,Other versions of Crew are in THis. ALL MINE. OKay LLLEEEEETTTTSSSSS GGGGGOOOOOOOOO! *telports into story***

Crew walked in. "Okay! Time to-"

 _Ding-Dong!_

Crew walked up to the door. And opened it.

In walked in 2 people: One looked like crew,but was wearing a blue hoodie/lab coat with a heart on the left. He had a lazy expression.

" _Soooooooooooooo...what's up_?"

Crew sighed.

"JT,you know why you're here."

"Oh yeah. T or D or something..."

The other one was wearing all red,and wearing a fluffy hoodie. One eye was pitch black,while the other one was full red.

"this better be good man,i walked a long time."

A/N

JT: _Talks in italics_

Geno:talks in all lowercase

Crew walked back into the main room.

"Guys! Its time to do some dares! The finale too. So first dare!

From Professer Kitten: I dare everyone to be blue

Suddenly everyone was blue. Well,minus jhay,he's teh blue kirby.

" _Wait! I didnt agree to this!_ "

"yeah,i argee."

"What ever."

Suddenly,plushtrap walked (crawled) in.

"Ga la ba la.."

Springtrap picked him up. "Where's Rubix?"

SP walked in.

"Sleeping mate."

Crew read the next dare.

From jhay:I was talking to Dracoessa. Really should have said that.

Also, I'm gonna have two surprises.

That surprise for Freddy is something that happen on Chapter 5 and 15, Freddy needs to do the pizza challenge until he is as big as a balloon.

The other surprise is that Nightmare would appear and somebody has to save the day.

In a Private Message, I tell Crew this and he'll include it in Chapter 25...who I ship.

A/N,jhay im saving the nightmare dare for last heheh

Freddy ran for it.

JT held him back. He grinned. " _Where you going?_ "

Freddy gulped and walked up to the pizza

(30 min later)

Freddy couldn't eat anymore. Like he was going to explode. Really. He flew away. Geno,using his magic,pulled him down.

Foxy looked at Geno.

"Why'd you do that,matey?"

"because if he's gone,no freddy."

Crew shrugged. "Whatever. There's no point in arguing. Lets just read the PM.

"So,the Pm says...hold on...Bonnie. AHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

bonnie ran out the door. Chica also ran out a door. Crew and Geno were laughing TOO HARD at their reactions. Everyone was staring at them.

" _You guys,dont laugh!"_

"but its funny dude hahahah!"

' _Whatever. Just stop._ "

Okay. Next dare guys!

From Andrew:meh, but good chapter dude, and another dare for everybody is either play baby's nightmare circus, final nights 4 or fredbear's fright and you can choose teams to play these games.

Crew decided to play baby's nightmare cirus.

(3 am)

*cue ballora jumpscare*

"Gahhhhhhhhhh!" Crew telported away.

JT telported him back.

" _Really?_ "

And the next one!

From Dhanoj:I dare Crew to attempt to kiss mangle after calling her names... Heh. I'm SO evil.

I dare Foxy to steal Bonnie's face and put it in a pizza and feed it to Boris. IDK why not.

I dare Foxy, Mangle, and BB to watch if foxy was the phone guy and if foxy was the phone guy two on ethgoesbooms channel. You'll have to dig for it.

I dare EVERBODY WHO HAS EVER APPEARED IN THE STORY (except me) to play twister. The winner chooses which of these everybody else has to do.

1: murder their crush/gf/bf I'm twisted like this y'know?

2:play five nights at anime... In a room alone.

3:play welcome to the game 2.0 in a room with nobody else. Except for one person of third choosing.

Crew:0.0

"Nonononononononononono! I'm not kissing deformed endoskeleton over here!

Crew telported away

" _Sigh. Cant Crew do_ _ **ANYTHING**_ _right?_ "

"hey. hes put a ton of work into this. A endoskele **ton** "

 _"NOOOOO!"_

A/N Dhanoj,Im sorry,but i said no video dares.

TWISTER TIMe!?

*jhay teh human*

(2 hours later)

Crew,jhay,and JT were left.

REd Left!

jhay was teh winner.

"hmmmmmm... everyone has to...play FNIA!

" _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

"jt stop!"

(2 hours later (Im sorry for all time skips) )

*Crew and Jt have lost their inncocence*

NEXT! HOLY IJSVYSKGYTYUJ

From Draconessa:I dare every animatronics to tell what the hottest thing that they like to eat, then eat the next hottest thing on a pizza.

Springs:idk

Freddy:Indian

Bonnie:same

Chica:same

Foxy:calfornia reaper

Fredbear:same

Plush-NOOOOOO They caT Do tHIs

Okay-

Crew dumps calfornia reapers on teh pizzas

*Everyone dies*

Crew laughed. "Thats what you get!"

So Next one!

From Springtrap Prime:I dare everyone to get drunk

Crew:0.0 *telports* nope.

(30 min of drinking)

So,everyone got really drunk and somehow PK kissed Springs,which TRIGGED FREDBEAR!666!

Crew fell down. Thats it! Its over- CRASH

Nightmare walked in-with freddy plush

"Hi,im sorry but we're going to kill everyone."

Nightmare pointed at Crew and fired.

BAng!

 _HIT. 1 dmg taken HP 19/20_

JT pulled out the bullet." _That hurt dude. Your GONNA PAY."_

JT pulled out a bazooka and fired back

 _HIT. 666 damage taken. HP -333/333 DEAD._

The end.

 **So,thats it! The end of my truth or dare show! Dont worry,There will be a season 2,with more plush and rubix! Thanks everyone!**

 **Here are the stats:**

 **10 favs**

 **9 follows**

 **3,998 views**

 **138 reviews**

 **And the people who reviewed:**

 **jhay.0324**

 **Draconessa**

 **Professer Kitten (PK)**

 **Springtrap Prime**

 **Neonlololo**

 **Andrew**

 **Dhanoj**

 **TornadoDog33**

 **ISS600**

 **ToastedChaos**

 **Flamesound O. Music**

 **puppygirl**

 **Poppy**

 **foxy**

 **ElstienTheAbandonedKnight**

 **agarfinkel**

 **tmntfanforever851**

 **THANK YOU AND HAVE A GOOD DAY/NIGHT!**


End file.
